


Семейные узы

by JakeJensen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magical Accidents, New York City, Tattoo Artist Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeJensen/pseuds/JakeJensen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Так что Стайлз подумал, что если Лидия ему не достанется, значит, те самые силы Вселенной, про которые в свое время ему так много и красочно втолковывал Мэтт, уготовили ему что-то особенное. И Стайлз верил. Хотя и подозревал, что та вселенная, в рамках законов которой существовал он сам, слегка глуховата и подслеповата.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семейные узы

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось по заявке "Стайлз и Дерек в тату-салоне" на стерек-лотерею.

Ему снятся волки. Много. Штук пять, крупных, покрытых грязно-коричневой шерстью, зверей. Они остервенело гонят его вверх, к горам. А он с трепетным ужасом сбегает от них, не давая дотронуться до себя. Он явственно слышит, как клацают возле его колен острые зубы, и как вскипает на белоснежных клыках выступившая голодная слюна. Он бежит, бежит вперед, сквозь густой молочный туман, бежит к самому краю. Не понятно только, откуда силы берутся. Прямиком в лапы к главному, вожаку всей стаи. Черный волк гордо стоит на вершине и даже ухом не ведет, будто знает, что добыча сама направляется к нему. Кеды гулко стучат о камни, поросшие мхом, ребристые подошвы соскальзывают с камней, но остановиться нельзя. Он карабкается вверх еще на пару метров и ловко ставит ногу на выступ в скале, подтягиваясь и преодолевая последний рубеж, чтобы встретиться с алым хищным взглядом. Волк неспешно делает шаг вперед, с интересом наклоняя голову, как большой умный пес. И принюхивается. Человек пахнет страхом, желанием жить и свободой. Как если бы оказался один на один с целой толпой. Сердечный стук постепенно приходит в норму, сменяясь с заполошного на размеренный ритм. Человек присаживается на колени на землю. Волку явно по вкусу то, что его боятся, но все же смело смотрят в глаза. Хищник неторопливо подходит ближе к сидящему и просто ложится у его ног, доверчиво устраивая крупную морду на колене, зная, что его не прогонят. Где-то внизу оставшиеся волки один за другим провыли, будто последнюю песню преподнесли в дар выползшей на небо круглой луне. Волк поднял голову с колен и ответил воем, отличным от воя других тварей. Легшая на холку человеческая рука огладила меж ушей и мазнула пальцами по влажному носу. Волк коротко рыкнул и обмяк, засыпая. Человек еще какое-то время сидел так, не зная, что делать с уснувшим животным в своих руках, но зная, что он попал в правильное место.

***

Стайлзу было не впервой убегать. Сначала, это были попытки убежать из дома еще в родном городе. 

Когда мать умерла, отец, будто умер вместе с ней. Тогда Стайлз чувствовал это так остро, как если бы находился в лесу и тонул в болоте, отчаянно зовя на помощь, и знал, что его никто не услышит. Его действительно не слышали. Все слова, все попытки привлечь внимание, – все это - один из собравшихся тогда на консилиум психиатров окрестил СДВГ. Мальчишке еще тогда прописали таблетки. От долгого употребления которых, могли быть непредвиденные реакции. Но случилось так, будто Стайлз выздоровел. Время от времени закидываясь парой-тройкой таблеток, он мог спокойно жить-спать-существовать несколько дней. Пока снова не ловил себя на том, что залипает на пустом месте и притопывает ногой, оказавшись с рюкзаком, полным вещами первой необходимости, за спиной в каком-нибудь незнакомом городке около Бэйкон Хиллз. Он будто чувствовал, что его место совсем не здесь.

Когда Стайлз окончил местную школу, отец протянул ему связку ключей со словами: «Уезжай отсюда, сынок. Уезжай и живи, пожалуйста».

Еще никогда Стайлз не был так рад свалить отсюда подальше.

Ключи, что дал отец, оказались ключами от нью-йоркской квартиры какой-то тетушки Линси. Стайлз плохо помнил, кем эта женщина приходилась его матери или отцу, но после своей смерти зачем-то упомянула его в завещании. По бумагам квартира должна была достаться семье Стилински. 

Перед тем как уехать, Стайлз долго бродил по городу, обивая носки новых, свежекупленных конверсов о придорожные камни. Из друзей прощаться было особо не с кем: со Скоттом он не прощался, потому как собирался уехать вместе с ним; Дэнни, едва отгуляв выпускной, слинял вместе со своим новым парнем в Канаду; Джексон, прихватив Лидию, двинулся в Нью-Йорк. А Мэтт, с которым Стайлз сдружился на курсах фотографии, уже успел собрать вещи и отбыть учиться в какой-то престижный университет. 

Ноги сами принесли его к дому лучшего друга. У Скотта было нарочито приподнятое настроение: ему удалось уговорить свою мать, Мелиссу, обратить внимание на одинокого вдовца Стилински. Не без помощи самого Стайлза, разумеется. Они вдвоем развернули целую кампанию ради того, чтобы буквально бросить этих двоих слепцов в объятия друг друга. Скотт еще морщился, когда Стайлз упоминал, как именно сработает их план, мол, чувак, постой, мы же о моей матери говорим.  
Стайлз уже давно собрал все немногочисленные вещи и прогуглил дорогу к месту назначения. Вообще-то ему предстояло ехать в одиночку, потому что Скотт, согласно их плану, должен был остаться и проследить, чтобы все прошло успешно. В то время как Стайлз по приезду на место должен будет уладить все бумажные вопросы и устроиться на работу.  
К удивлению Стайлза, отец даже взялся перегнать любимый джип сына в Нью-Йорк. Чуть ли не в самолете его собрался везти, подключив все связи, которыми мог располагать шериф маленького городка. 

И пока все складывалось как нельзя прекрасно, внутри Стайлза бушевало несколько черных дыр, каждая из которых была такой силы, что еще чуть-чуть и порвет телесную оболочку, одежду и вырвется наружу. Как только билеты на поезд начали греть карман, страх потерять почву под ногами усилился в несколько раз. 

Стайлзу тяжело давалось решение уехать. Отец подбадривал его, как мог, думая, что перед его сыном в большом городе точно откроются большие перспективы, и он не попадет в неприятности. И обязательно получит стипендию в университете. Если, конечно же, бросит читать свои дурацкие книжки с картинками и играть в приставку ночи напролет. Едва отец касался этой темы, Стайлз горделиво вставал в глухую оборону и чуть ли не тыкал отцу в лицо очередной историей о том, как «накаченный мужик в костюме летучей мыши в очередной раз спасает мир». Джон Стилински терпеливо слушал доводы Стайлза, что у Бэтмена свои принципы морали, за которые он ляжет костьми, и затем спросил: «За что бы отдал голову ты, Стайлз?». В тот день он не нашелся с ответом. 

Со второй черной дырой Стайлз боролся давно. С третьего класса школы. Ее звали Лидия. У нее были самые красивые глаза, самые красивые волосы, голос ее был подобен ангельскому пению. Каждый раз, проходя мимо залипшего на нее Стилински, она окутывала его облаком из цветочных ароматов, оставляя Стайлза с глазами-сердечками и едва ли не выглядящего, будто влюбленный диснеевский мультяшный персонаж. Где-то к старшей школе он уже научился смотреть и ходить мимо нее так, чтобы находящийся в это время рядом Скотт не кричал ему в ухо, что Земля вызывает Стилински.   
Десятилетний план по завоеванию прекрасной Лидии больше напоминал план по борьбе с собственной зависимостью от нее, которую пытливый ум Стилински совершенно четко определил как химическую зависимость. И пока Стайлз по колено был во всем этом болоте, пора было спасаться бегством. Так что, Джексон вовремя спас ситуацию. 

Вообще-то, Стайлз подумывал написать ему анонимное письмо, в котором бы расписал, что он сделает с Уитморром, если тот обидит Лидию. Но, кажется, огрести от капитана команды и первого красавчика школы Бэйкон Хиллз в присутствии самой Лидии, было бы слишком унизительно. Поэтому, Стайлз подумал, что если Лидия ему не достанется, значит, те самые силы Вселенной, про которые в свое время ему так много и красочно втолковывал Мэтт, уготовили ему что-то особенное.

И Стайлз верил. Хотя и подозревал, что та Вселенная, в рамках законов которой существовал он сам, слегка глуховата и подслеповата. 

***

Из сна его выбросило резко. Стайлз дернулся, крупно вздрагивая всем телом, выпутываясь из липкого, поражающего своей реалистичностью, сна. Он отлично чувствовал под своими руками жесткую мокрую шерсть волка, уснувшего на нем, будто он был человеческой подушкой. Чувствовал, как до них добрались остальные волки и просто улеглись рядом с ними, не касаясь и не собираясь разорвать его на тысячу маленьких Стилински. Он даже запахи и ощущения все помнил: в горах было тяжело дышать, голова была ватной, пульс стучал в голове набатом. От волка пахло мокрой псиной и еще чем-то неуловимым, от чего хотелось, будто коту, зарываться пальцами в его влажную шерсть и тоже клубком устроиться рядом на мокром мху.

Стайлз, конечно же, прихватил с собой таблетки. И теперь, не выпив вовремя обе спасительных капсулы, его накрывали такие вот мультики. И только таблетки не давали им пробраться дальше его снов, выстраивая нечеткую, но все же преграду перед реальностью.

Он протер глаза и пошарил по рюкзаку в поисках бутылки с водой. Часы показывали три часа утра, и до прибытия в город оставалось еще пара часов. Стайлз вздохнув, отпил ровно треть и задержал воду во рту, еще раз прислушиваясь к себе, будто проверяя системные файлы, ища сбой. Но все было чисто. Только взмокшая ото сна футболка и затекшие от долгого сидения в одной позе колени. Следовало бы встать и пройтись, но рядом с его креслом спала, укрывшись пледом мрачная дама. Она не была довольна подобным соседством, и явно бы сейчас не оценила желания Стайлза встать и пойти переодеться. Или хотя бы выбраться со своего места.

Кое-как просочившись мимо, умудрившись не задеть женщину коленями, Стайлз выбрался в проход между рядами кресел и с наслаждением вытянул вверх руки, тут же спохватившись, что засветил взмокшие ото сна подмышки. Неловко опустив руки, он подозрительно огляделся вокруг: в этом сонном царстве за ним наблюдала только одна пара настороженных светло-зеленых глаз. Сидящий в самом дальнем углу парень подозрительного вида, видимо, проснувшись, почувствовав шевеление, открыл глаза. И теперь буквально пригвоздил Стайлза к противоположному ряду кресел, как бы вопрошая, какого хрена он тут устроил гимнастические упражнения.

Стайлз выдавил из себя дежурное дружелюбное выражение лица и улыбнулся, извиняясь, мол, чувак, сорри, если разбудил. Однако, «собеседник» только фыркнул, замотался в плед и отвернулся к окну, поправив в ухе наушник.   
«Ну и ладно, - подумал Стайлз, запихиваясь обратно на свое место. – Не очень-то мне и нужно твое одобрение, хмурая морда». 

Он еще какое-то время провел думая о том, что будет делать, едва попадет в Нью-Йорк. Несмотря на то, что у него был вполне себе четкий план первоначальных действий, все равно было страшновато. Как будто он стоял на пороге, держась за дверь, и боялся шагнуть вперед.

До новой жизни оставалось пару часов. Стайлз почти считал минуты до прибытия, внутренне подрагивая от нетерпения.   
Как только под подошвами его кед будет нью-йоркская вокзальная платформа, он вздохнет с облегчением и захлопнет за собой дверь. А пока он только дождался поезда, который увозил его далеко-далеко. С этими мыслями Стайлз провалился в очередной беспокойный сон, в надежде, что бредогенератор не включится снова.

***

Город встретил Стайлза недружелюбно. Снующие туда-сюда люди то и дело задевали его плечами, натыкались, цепляясь за его рюкзак. 

Стайлз вытащил из кармана телефон и запустил навигатор. Тот сразу указал ему как быстрее добраться до пункта назначения. Только вот все пути сходились к одному: следовало взять такси. Стайлз мысленно пересчитал наличку. Вообще-то от суммы, потраченной на такую длительную поездку, он не обеднеет, но эти деньги он хотел приберечь на починку своей дорогой ДжиПи, которую должны были привезти в город через неделю.   
Стилински мысленно прикинул, чего ему хочется. На одной чаше весов был комфорт, а на другой – блестящая отремонтированная машина. 

Но отсиженная задница и отлежанная спина давали о себе знать. И тащиться через большую часть города в поисках нужного адреса по навигатору совсем не улыбалось.

Стайлза пнули в спину и словно подтолкнули к выходу, где столпились встречающие, а так же желающие подкинуть до нужного места за бесценок. Решив, что это знак свыше, Стайлз двинулся в сторону желтых автомобилей.  
Не дойдя пару шагов до свободного такси, Стайлза снова что–то толкнуло. На этот раз, едва не сбив его с ног. Он уже было открыл рот, чтоб разразиться гневной тирадой, как увидел, кто именно был тем мудаком, который его ударил.  
Тот самый хмурый парень из поезда смотрел на него и явно был недоволен тем, что Стайлз собирался занять последнее свободное такси.

– Я первый его заметил, – Стайлзовым возмущением можно было ломать стены. Но парень только насмешливо сверкнул глазами и кивнул на таксиста:

– А спорим, что он тебя никуда не повезет?

Огромный негр–таксист, услышав, что речь идет о нем, приветственно кивнул хмурому и мгновенно отлип от водительской двери, открывая багажник. 

– Ну, уж нет, сначала отвезут меня, а потом тебя! – Стайлз бросил сумку на пыльный асфальт и топнул ногой. Таксист покосился на хмурого, на что хмурый только пожал плечами:

– Да мне похрен, если по пути будет.

Стайлз засветился, будто лампочка на рождественской гирлянде. Вдруг получится договориться и поделить счет пополам:

– Так и знал, что моя возьмет!

– Загружайся, придурок.

Пропустив слова хмурого мимо ушей, Стайлз запихнул сумку в багажник, а сам с рюкзаком забрался на заднее сидение. Открыв в телефоне нужный адрес, продиктовал его севшему за руль таксисту и покосился на стоящего, на улице хмурого:

– А этот, что, не едет уже?

Таксист пожал плечами:

– Дерек? Сейчас позвонит и сядет. Вам, кстати, по пути. Первый раз в Нью–Йорке?

Стайлз закивал как болванчик. И хотел спросить про счет, но тут хмурый дернул дверцу на себя и завалился на пассажирское сидение, явно недовольный разговором по телефону.

– Так Камаро будет в порядке? Или мне самому ее лезть чинить?

Негр как–то весь напрягся:

– Айзек сказал, что починит и подкрасит. А, вам с этим, – кивнул на Стайлза, который рылся в телефоне. – По пути вам. Ему на Вилдберри–стрит.

Хмурый был так раздражен, что видимо, ему было похрен на незапланированного попутчика. Он только откинулся спиной на сидение и закрыл глаза.

– Никогда больше не поеду поездом, – проговорил он, ерзая на сидении.

Стайлз запихнул телефон в карман толстовки и хмыкнул, мол, какой неженка, черт подери. Но да, он бы и сам купил билет на самолет, но их как назло нужно было бронировать заранее. Слишком много было желающих улететь в тот день, когда Стайлз наконец–то решился уехать, и была назначена встреча с нотариусом.

Негр еще что–то тихо сказал хмурому, но Стайлзу было не до их разговоров. Он смотрел в окно, вглядываясь в пейзажи вокруг. Да, это был большой муравейник. Настолько огромный, что первые пять минут поездки Стайлз едва справился с волнением, заставившим его сердце подпрыгнуть к горлу: а справится ли он? Вокруг было столько людей, сколько не было на самой большой ярмарке в Бэйкон Хиллз. Да и вообще, его родной город по сравнению с ритмом жизни Большого яблока казался зеленым болотом. А он, Стайлз, был всего лишь еще одним червяком, пытавшимся отгрызть свою часть в яблоке.

Когда ему наскучило смотреть на мир через окно, он повернулся и сел прямо, смотря вперед через лобовое стекло. Впереди были дома, не представляющие интереса. Так, грязно, многолюдно и, кажется, Стайлз уже начал к этому привыкать. 

Переехав стотысячного лежачего полицейского и в очередной раз подпрыгнув, Стайлз снова ощутил внутреннее волнение. Он машинально вытер ладони о джинсы и хотел спросить, как скоро они приедут, как встретился в зеркале дальнего вида с зелеными глазами хмурого, который, видимо, продрых всю дорогу, а теперь смотрел на него, словно обдолбанный филин–наркоман. 

– Твой дом через квартал отсюда. Бойд, припаркуйся тут, зайду за кофе, – хмурый сонно потер глаза.  
Бойд послушно заехал в укромный карман и заглушил мотор. Стайлз возмущенно взвился:

– Эй, ты не собираешься меня довезти до дома? 

Бойд пожал плечами, глядя как хмурый покинул машину и скрылся за дверью кофейни с ярким дурацким названием «У Полли». 

– Сейчас, наверное, Дерека подождем и поедем.

– Ну и мудак, этот твой Дерек! – Стайлз честно хотел бросить свою половину суммы по счетчику и гордо тащиться пешком. Благо навигатор подсказывал, что до его нового дома оставалось около полумили.

– Тихо ты, сейчас поедем. Че ты постоянно рвешься куда–то?

– Я, может быть, опаздываю на важную встречу!

– Да успеешь ты. О, вот и Дерек! – Бойд выглянул в окно.

Дерек и правда, подходил к машине. В руках у него была картонная подставка со стаканами и упаковка салфеток с одноразовыми ложками и пакетики сахара. Он забрался в машину, принюхался, оглянулся на Стайлза и вполне дружелюбно кивнул на стаканы с кофе:

– Тебе какой?

Стайлз уставился на него как на идиота. Будто до этого Дерек не пытался взглядом как минимум его расчленить.

– С молоком есть? – хмуро буркнул он, разом как–то внутренне затыкаясь. Внезапно ругаться не хотелось от слова совсем. Наверное, это все особая кофейная магия действовала.

– Есть. Сахар нужен? – Дерек протянул ему стакан со светлой полоской. 

– Ага, – Стайлз почти был готов расплыться в глупой счастливой улыбке от одного запаха кофе. Странно, но этот химический напиток, за употребление которого он бы тут же отругал шерифа, действовал на него как успокоительное. Он поспешно взял из рук Дерека пакетик с сахаром и замер, думая, как сейчас засыплет сахар и не расплескает содержимое стакана по машине. Нашедшись, он рванул зубами уголок упаковки и поспешно подсластил себе кофе.

– Сколько я тебе должен? – Стайлз сначала радостно выхлебал полстакана, а потом только поинтересовался достаточно важным вопросом.

– Нисколько. Считай, это за счет заведения.

– А. Окей.

Дерек поставил кофе для Бойда у лобового стекла. Тут до Стайлза начало доходить, что где–то обязательно должен быть подвох. Он похолодел: вдруг его сейчас усыпят и потом он проснется в ванной со льдом и без почек или каких других органов. Или не проснется вовсе. От жутких картинок, которые радостно подкидывало разыгравшееся воображение, стало тошно. И кофе пусть и такой вкусный пить расхотелось. Стайлз закрыл глаза и сел ровно, глубоко вдыхая.

– Он что, подумал мы его на органы едем продавать?

– Хрен его знает. Эй, парень, ты здесь?

Слова долетали до Стайлза как сквозь толстое стекло. Он видел, как пощелкал пальцами у него перед лицом Дерек, но что они говорили – уже не слышал. 

– Попробую забрать это.

– Осторожно, смотри, сейчас может орать начнет.

– Да я незаметно.

С аддералом определенно пора было либо завязывать, либо употреблять его постоянно. Стайлз почувствовал, как Дерек дотронулся до его руки, в которой он держал кофе, перехватывая поверх его пальцев. Гул в ушах нарастал, но последнее, что он видел, было то, как поползли по руке Дерека по направлению к сгибу руки странные темные полоски. Стайлз закрыл глаза и снова открыл, проморгался и настороженно уставился на Дерека. Тот же отдернул от него руку, будто обжегся, и сейчас сидел, растирая обожженную ладонь.

– Парень, ты с нами? – участливо спросил Бойд.

Стайлз закивал, вливая в себя оставшийся уже остывший кофе.

– Д–да.… Это я таблетки забыл принять. Можно мне к моему дому побыстрее? 

Бойд с нескрываемым удивлением смотрел на Дерека, который неверяще смотрел в свою ладонь. Будто там вырос еще один палец или наоборот, отпал:

– Что это, блядь, было?

В машине повисла неловкая тишина. Ее прервал рингтон мобильника Дерека, разбавив какой–то незатейливой стандартной мелодией вызова. Дерек, все еще словно ударенный пыльным мешком, мазнул пальцем по экрану, принимая вызов.

– Эрика, я потом перезвоню… Что? Да, запиши его на вечер, – проговорил он быстро. И так же быстро попрощался.

Стайлз, которому было абсолютно наплевать на все странности, происходящие в салоне машины, нервно задергал ногой и нетерпеливо забарабанил пальцами по стеклу, чем заработал недобрый взгляд Бойда:

– Кстати, зачем вы пьете эту дрянь? – он потряс стаканом с остатками кофе. – Тут же химии полно.

– А ты можешь приготовить лучше? – вернулся к ним Дерек, отпивая из своего стакана.

– Чувак, у меня почти черный пояс по приготовлению кофе и других напитков, – тут Стайлз мысленно приосанился. Прошлым летом он уже работал в баре помощником бармена. 

– Хочешь пойти сюда работать? – Дерек ткнул рукой со стаканом в сторону кофейни и Стайлз еще раз выглянул в окно и снова посмотрел на Дерека.

– Допустим, хочу. Но с чего бы такой аттракцион невиданной щедрости?

Бойд и Дерек как–то странно переглянулись. Явно договариваясь о чем–то. 

– Откуда ты такой взялся? – Дерек повернулся к нему всем корпусом и снова чуть ли не пригвоздил его взглядом к сидению. Ну, точно герой Ди Джея Куолса из «Новичка». Стайлз попробовал ответить примерно таким же взглядом, но вышло хреново:

– Из Бэйкон Хиллз. Слыхал о таком? – Стайлз честно хотел не состроить глупой рожи, но у него как–то само собой получилось оскалиться. Будто у него были клыки. На, получи, хмурый Дерек из Нью–Йорка.

В ответ Дерек удивленно вскинул бровь и снова переглянулся с Бойдом. Стайлз, уже в тысячный раз, замечающий эти многозначительные переглядывания, начал злиться:

– Парни, давайте так. Я сейчас даю свою часть денег за поезд, забираю сумку и больше мы не пересекаемся. Идет? А то я задолбался ждать, пока вы договоритесь, как именно меня облапошить.

– Ты сын шерифа? – Стайлзу показалось, что Дерек постарался как–то незаметно для него принюхаться. – Сын Джона Стилински?

– Да, а что?

– Сегодня днем ты встречаешься с Морелл и получаешь документы на квартиру Линси Хейл?

Стайлз напрягся под пронзительным взглядом зеленых глаз.

– Да, – Стайлз так и обмер весь. – Блядь, вот только не говори, что ты как–то причастен ко всему этому.

– Линси – сестра моего отца, – небрежно бросил Дерек, ставя стакан на подставку. – Шериф ей помог с одним делом.… Очень серьезным делом.

Тем временем Бойд прикончил свой кофе, метко выбросил стакан в рядом стоящую урну и завел машину, выруливая на дорогу.

В машине снова стало тихо.

– Так что ты там говорил про работу? – деловито поинтересовался Стилински.

***  
Квартира оказалась достаточно просторной. Квадратная комната, небольшая кухня с ободранными ярко–желтыми обоями на стенах и потрепанными деревянными кухонными шкафчиками, старинный холодильник в углу, крошечная совмещенная ванная. Из мебели в комнате были только стол и относительно новый на вид диван, покрытый пленкой. В углу сиротливо ютилось продавленное кресло. Все предметы квартиры покрывал равномерный слой пыли: в квартире слишком давно никто не жил. Окна обоих комнат выходили на внутреннюю часть дома и некрасиво перечеркивались обшарпанной пожарной лестницей. Впрочем, Стайлз счел данный вид из окна лишь досадной неприятностью, но выбирать не приходилось. Стайлзу оставалось только надеяться, что сама незнакомая тетушка Хейл не преставилась в этой квартире.

Стайлз обошел каждый метр, осмотрел каждый сантиметр пространства, зачем–то принюхался и сел посередине комнаты. Он вытащил из рюкзака свечу, зажег ее, поставив на пол, и едва не чихнул от попавшей в нос пыли. Пламя горело ровно. Стилински загипнотизировано смотрел на огонь и мысленно ругал себя на чрезмерное увлечение эзотерическими штучками в свое время. Но других вариантов защиты у него не оставалось. Из знакомых в городе был только этот странный Дерек Хейл, как представился этот хмурый парень из поезда, и Бойд, его друг и коллега.

Они–то и предупредили его, что вечером и ночью по району лучше не гулять без видимых причин. Потому как населяющие его мирные жители, гуляющие в близлежащем парке старики и перетянутые слингами с детьми мамаши, вполне себе мирно соседствуют с наркодиллерами, сутенерами и прочим отрепьем, характерным для бедных районов. Естественно, что при свете дня никто никого не убивал и не грабил, но ночью явно было небезопасно. 

Стайлз затушил свечу и вытащил из кармана джинсов салфетку с записанным номером. Номеров было два. Первый номер оставил сам Дерек, сказав, что Стайлз может позвонить ему, если будет при смерти. А второй номер принадлежал загадочному Полли. Тому самому, которому принадлежала кофейня, в которой Стайлзу вроде как могло достаться место бармена или баристы. Он подумывал наведаться туда, сразу после того, как уладит дела с мисс Морелл.

Стилински устало поднялся на ноги и огляделся. Следовало принять душ, придумать что–то с обедом и бежать на встречу с нотариусом. Но мысли крутились в голове, наталкиваясь в броуновском движении друг на друга. Стайлз банально растерялся, оказавшись один на один с такой взрослой жизнью. У него был теоретический план действий и всего неделя, чтобы как–то продержаться до приезда Скотта. С этими невеселыми мыслями Стайлз вытащил из сумки более–менее подходящую рубашку, надеясь, что она будет выглядеть так, будто ее достали невесть откуда.

– Спокойствие, только спокойствие, – пробормотал Стайлз, путаясь пальцами в мелких пуговицах. Ему редко приходилось надевать такую полуофициальную одежду, но тут ситуация обязывала.

Он выбрался из квартиры и спустился по лестнице через запасной выход, зачем–то решив сейчас провести самому себе экскурсию по дому. Дом был старый, на лестничной площадке было по две квартиры, но во второй части дома квартиры располагались вдоль длинного коридора и скорее напоминали комнаты общежития, а не жилье. Стайлз с непривычки вел себя тихо, ориентируясь на то, что звукоизоляция в таких домах была так себе. Если и вообще была.  
Стайлз прошел через подземный этаж, к своему удивлению обнаружив там прачечную. Гугл не выдал ему всех прелестей строения Нью–Йоркских домов, но к чему–то такому вполне подготовил.

Оказавшись на улице, Стилински еще раз заглянул в навигатор и прикинул, куда ему лучше идти. До офиса мисс Морелл можно было добраться на такси, потратив на это около получаса, или же пройтись по несложному лабиринту вниз, через несколько кварталов. 

Стайлз нащупал в кармане визитку с телефонным номером Бойда. Тот буквально насильно впихнул Стайлзу свои данные, чтобы тот, разумеется, пользовался только его услугами и не обращался к другим таксистам. С одной стороны было очень удобно потихоньку обрастать правильными полезными связями, но с другой стороны весов все же была его малышка ДжиПи. Стайлз мечтательно зажмурился, представляя, что скоро ее пригонят в Нью–Йорк. Так же Бойд намекнул, что у них, в мастерской Хейла, можно поставить на колеса почти любую машину. Дерек еще тогда скептически поинтересовался, какого года развалюха Стилински, на что Стайлз гордо задрал нос и назвал параметры. Но Дерек сказал, что его работники в состоянии починить и такой раритет.

Подумав и взвесив варианты, Стайлз все же выбрал пешую прогулку. Все равно ему рано или поздно придется облазить близлежащий район. Так почему бы не начать знакомство с ним при дневном свете.

Он прошел быстрым шагом с полквартала и остановился, заглядевшись на вывеску автомастерской. Ну, надо же, на строении, больше напоминающем ангар, располагалась яркая неоновая вывеска «Hale’s». Идиотское совпадение, подумалось Стайлзу, но на всякий случай он зафиксировал в памяти телефонного навигатора этот маршрут. Приглядевшись, он увидел, что помимо мастерской сбоку от основного входа есть еще одна дверь. С менее броской надписью на двери – тату–салон «Волк».

– Оригинальное название, ничего не скажешь… – фыркнул Стайлз. Затем тут же спохватился, что стоит посреди улицы и смотрит на здания на противоположной стороне улицы, не то заблудившись, не то просто как идиот, разглядывая незнакомую местность. 

Тут по улице на большой скорости пронеслась дорогущая Ауди и скрылась за поворотом. За ней буквально через минуту проследовала полицейская машина дорожных патрульных, проехавшись по ушам толпы мощным звуковым сигналом преследования.

Стайлз так и вздрогнул весь, ощущая, что вот он сейчас – часть огромного города. Через секунду в него врезалась старушка на мотороллере, и он едва успел отпрыгнуть, выматерившись под нос.

До назначенной встречи оставалось полчаса, и Стайлз решил поспешить. Но едва он повернулся, чтобы заглянуть в телефон и продолжить путь по карте, как дверь тату–салона открылась и наружу вышла девушка. Она поправила собранные в тугой хвост мелированные волосы, перетянула его резинкой поплотнее и поправила на себе бретельки топика, пряча под ними лямки лифчика. Стайлз спешно забежал под навес ларька с хот–догами, попутно отмахиваясь от продавца, предложившему ему сначала купить что–то, а потом уже прятаться в его палатке.

Девушка огляделась по сторонам и стащила с себя кофту, оставаясь в одном топе, и, вытащив из кармана мини–юбки пачку сигарет, с явным наслаждением прикурила. Стайлз восхищенно присвистнул: он впервые вживую видел девушку с «рукавами» из татуировок. И тут же одернул себя: наверняка эта горячая штучка была девушкой Дерека. Ведь такие не водятся с кем попало. А крутые парни типа Дерека обязательно должны иметь при себе парочку таких девочек. И катать их на крутых тачках. 

Замечтавшись, он не успел заметить, как из мастерской показался сам Дерек. Его охватило чувство непонятной тревоги. Сердце забилось быстрее, подскочив к горлу. Как если бы он оказался на химии, не сделав домашку, а Харрис собирался заживо его сожрать за невыученную формулу простейшего элемента.

Дерек огляделся по сторонам и направился прямо к курящей у двери девушке. Та почти подскочила на месте и тут же понеслась к урне. Стайлз хмыкнул, поражаясь отношениям этой парочки. Дерек начал что–то говорить девушке на ухо, при этом держа ее за запястье так, будто собираясь как минимум раскрошить его в цепкой хватке. Девушка напряженно посмотрела на висящий около входа в мастерскую знак «Не курить!» и покивала. Дерек отпустил ее и сунул в руки какие–то листки. И еще пару минут они разглядывали листки, переговариваясь.

– Ты идиот? Купи сосиску или проваливай отсюда! – тяжелая рука легла Стайлзу на плечо, и он отточенным движением скинул с себя руку, не прекращая наблюдения.

– Я уже ухожу, – он попятился, стараясь слиться с потоком людей, идущим по улице. Следовало поторопиться, иначе он опоздает к юристам. Наблюдать за жизнью Дерека Хейла было неинтересно. Но и не смотреть он почему–то не мог.

Тогда, когда его все же доставили к дому, Дерек внезапно вызвался помочь ему подняться на его этаж и поднести вещи. Вещей было не так много, но он напирал, и Стайлзу проще было согласиться, чем продолжать отказываться. Такая навязчивость настораживала, но в то же время угрозы Стайлз не чувствовал. Будто и не он сам пережил в такси паническую атаку, а Хейл, снова, мать его, Хейл, сделал что–то такое, от чего Стайлз тут же пришел в себя.  
Но финальную точку в нестыковках нормальности и реальности поставило, конечно же, предложение работы.

Стайлз мог все списать на то, что их тетушка Хейл, знала Стайлза и каким–то образом обязала племянника всячески опекать Стайлза Стилински, как только он приедет в Нью–Йорк. Только вот отец никогда не рассказывал, откуда он знает эту женщину и как они могут быть вообще связаны. Та еще загадка для Стайлза. Возможно, стоит зайти к этому Хейлу и поболтать, раз уж у него так чешутся руки помогать Стайлзу.

Напоследок, уходя, Дерек посоветовал Стайлзу сменить дверь в квартиру: та была старой, с заедающим замком. На что Стайлз посоветовал Дереку сменить выражение лица, сказав, что сам разберется.

С таким разбродом и шатанием в мыслях, он добрался до места назначения. Офис располагался в цокольном помещении жилого дома. Его пришлось оббежать сколько раз, прежде, чем Стайлз разглядел неприметную вывеску с названием конторы и слоганом «Мы решим любые ваши вопросы за ваши деньги». 

Мисс Морелл, конечно же, не смутило то, что Стайлз попросил называть его именно Стайлзом, а не реальным именем, указанным в его удостоверении. Они быстро решили все бумажные вопросы, и спустя час Стайлз уже вышел наружу, имея на руках ордера и документы на владение квартирой.

Воодушевленный, Стайлз подумал на волне удачи попытать счастья и с работой.

Полли, про которого так рассказывал Бойд, оказался огромным, изрисованным татуировками вдоль и поперек, негром. 

– Добрый вечер, я слышал у вас вакантно место бармена, – промямлил Стайлз спустя пару мгновений. – Об этом мне сказал Дерек Хейл, – добавил он чуть громче.

Полли как–то весь подобрел лицом и улыбнулся. Стайлзу подумалось, что в роду этого парняги явно пробегал Джабба Хатт.

– А, так тебя прислал Дерек! – Полли, добродушно улыбаясь, вцепился огромными ручищами в плечи Стайлза и потряс его. – Конечно, работа будет. Скажи, а ты не в курсе, Дерек не говорил, готов ли эскиз для моей новой тату?

– Мистер…эээ… Полли! Я совсем без понятия и думаю, вам стоит узнать это самому, – Стайлз, испугавшись, что сейчас ему вывихнут плечевые суставы, выпутался из рук Полли.

–Знаешь, как он бесится от этих вопросов? Он же теперь и бить совсем перестал, только с двигателями возится. Эх, такой талант пропадает… – сокрушался Полли, нехотя отступая. Стайлз, улучив минутку, поспешно начал разглядывать тату хозяина бара. Черные узоры органично смотрелись на темной тоже, опоясывая руки змеями, уходили под майку, выглядывая на шее заостренными концами.

– Цени, – Полли вытянул вперед руки и показал их со всех сторон. – Дерекова работа. 

Стайлз только покивал, мол, и правда, офигенно.

Что–то с этим миром было определенно не так - стоит произнести магическое имя «Дерек Хейл» и мир начинает вращаться быстрее и ту сторону, в которую выгодно самому Стайлзу. Вот и теперь потенциальный работодатель хвастается ему рисунками на теле.

– Ты–то сам как? Наверняка девственник, – вдруг спросил Полли, успокоившись. – Так это тебе в «Волка», там мигом это исправят.

Стайлз подавился воздухом от такого вопроса. Но что именно там исправят – уточнять не стал.

– Приходи послезавтра к девяти утра, скажу Монике, чтобы научила тебя всем премудростям работы бармена, – Полли протянул ему руку. И Стайлз пожал ее, закрепляя негласный договор. 

***

Дерек пронесся мимо Питера, сидящего за столом, и резво поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж. Добравшись до своей комнаты, Дерек привычным движением скинул на разобранную кровать кожаную куртку, стащил с себя взмокшую футболку и отбросил ее в угол, наскоро выбрался из джинсов и со стоном завалился на бок, корчась от дикой боли, прошивающей тело.

Спазмы в теле стали все чаще и чаще – и Дерек не выдержал, обращаясь в волка полностью. Зверь потянул носом воздух, оценивая обстановку, вышел из вороха человеческой одежды, и прошелся по комнате, разминая лапы. Прохладный ламинат неприятно холодил подушечки лап, которые еще совсем недавно касались влажной земли.

Волк помнил запах родного, пусть сгоревшего дома. Одуренно, будто молодой щенок, он носился по лесу, опьяненный свободой и дикой природой. Помнил, как валялся по мокрой от утренней росы траве, как чувствовал себя уютно, сворачиваясь клубком для сна под каким–то деревом.

До полнолуния были еще сутки, но волку было неспокойно. Он не мог сидеть на месте, зная, что нашел то, что искал так давно. Он учуял неладное едва человек дотронулся до Стайлза, вызывая необратимые реакции у обоих. 

Человек внутри яростно заколотил кулаками по стенам, вынуждая волка улечься на пол и заскулить от осознания того, что парой оказался человек. У него даже и волка нет, чтоб разделить радость обретения пары с Дереком. Никто не виноват. Так случается. Волк никогда не отпустит свою пару, даже если случаются такие аномалии. 

Зверь жалобно глянул через окно: вечерело, шум из открытого окна раздражал все меньше и меньше. А человека не было слышно. Он здесь, недалеко, стоит только подбежать немного. Но нельзя. Человек будет ругаться и не примет. Волк тоскливо потоптался по комнате, неловко задевая вещи хвостом и носом. И потом тихо и жалобно завыл, укладываясь обратно, на человеческую одежду.

Ничего. Он подождет. Когда человек будет готов, он сам придет, чтобы встретиться с волком.

***

Питер отложил в сторону документы, удивленно вскинул брови и стащил очки на переносицу, оглядев вышедшего Дерека снизу вверх:

– Опять? 

– Да… Черт, – Дерек потер шею и поморщился, принюхиваясь к себе – следовало бы принять душ или даже проваляться в ванной несколько часов. Как же он ненавидел себя за такие срывы. Самое обидное, что он не мог контролировать волка полностью. Особенно, после того, как тот приобрел силу Альфы. 

– Ты пахнешь человеком, – Питер брезгливо повел носом, улавливая на племяннике новый, чужой запах. – Не хочешь рассказать, кто это?

Дерек чувствовал, как любопытство прямо–таки распирало Питера. Интересно, как отреагирует он, если Дерек скажет, что волк, наконец, учуял свою пару и что контролировать его теперь станет еще сложней.

– Я нашел пару, – коротко бросил он, подходя к комоду в поисках чистого полотенца. – Он человек. И он сын шерифа Стилински.

Питер молчал целую минуту, видимо, переваривая полученную информацию.

– Значит, тетушка Линси все же предсказала правду? Старая ведьма… – он поднялся и прошелся по комнате, нервно поправляя тщательно уложенные волосы. – Я бы хотел поздравить тебя, но, кажется не с чем. Это все особое везение Хейлов.

– Линси указала в завещании, что квартира будет принадлежать сыну шерифа. Я встретил его в поезде по дороге сюда. Единственный человек, пахнувший Бэйкон Хиллз, представляешь? Он пришел к такси Бойда и как думаешь, совпадения на этом закончились, или нам всем стоит ждать очередного дерьма на наши головы? – Дерек в сердцах стукнул кулаком о стену, и Питер снова поморщился. – Он подумал, что мы с Бойдом маньяки и похищаем его. У него случился приступ, а я дотронулся до него, чтоб привести его в сознание, – последние слова Дерек произнес глядя в стену.

– И вас замкнуло друг на друге, – подытожил Питер. – Но он человек и ничего не понял, так?

– Так, – выдохнул Дерек.

– А дальше?

– Я помог ему отнести вещи и договорился с Полли, чтоб тот взял его на работу, – Дерек перекинул найденное полотенце через плечо, и двинулся было в сторону ванной, но оглянулся, услышав, как ехидно рассмеялся дядя Питер.

– О, мальчик мой, а я уж было подумал, что ты истинный мужчина из рода Хейлов! – Питер усмехнулся и похлопал Дерека по плечу. – Они, знаешь ли, весьма недалеки в любовных делах, но ты молодец, решил начать издалека.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – Дерек непонимающе уставился на веселящегося дядю.

– Что и требовалось доказать, – Питер улыбнулся. – Ну, ты начал ухаживать за своей парой. Сколько ему лет? Совершеннолетний хоть? А то проблем не оберешься…

– Послушай, я сам разберусь, что делать, – Дерек скинул с плеча руку дяди и выпрямился. – Меня сейчас волнует только один вопрос. Волк не слушается, я не могу его толком контролировать. И вот это, черт подери, главная проблема.

– Нам всем нужно познакомиться, – серьезно сказал Питер, усаживаясь обратно за стол. – А подвал, если что, в твоем распоряжении…

Дерек фыркнул, прислушиваясь к волку. Тот лежал и хитро поглядывал, явно что–то задумав. Естественно, не давая человеку догадываться что именно.

– Серьезно, Дерек. Если ты не наладишь связь с парой, представь что будет со всеми нами. Думаешь, никто не догадывается, как тебе хреново от того, что ты не можешь справиться с силой Альфы? Думаешь вот сейчас, я не слышал, как ты скулил как побитый щенок? – Дерек чувствовал, насколько серьезно говорил Питер. – Мы стая, мы все чувствуем, когда наш Альфа болен. Мы готовы помочь, если будет нужно. Я не хочу… – голос Питера дрогнул, – я не хочу снова всех потерять, не хочу второго пожара.

Дерека будто плетью стегнули. Какого черта Питер растормошил так заботливо уложенные на дно воспоминания о семье и трагедии, которая случилась шесть лет назад. Тогда, в том пожаре, не выжил никто. Только Питер, потому, что его вытолкнули из рябинового круга в последний момент. И Дерек, потому что он, привязанный к дереву пропитанными аконитом веревками, должен был стоять и смотреть, как медленно умирают все те, кого он так любил. Волк внутри заворчал и накрыл нос лапами. Ему не нравилось, что человек думает об этом сейчас. Сейчас куда важнее было думать о том, как сделать так, чтобы пара вспомнила его и приняла.

– Я справлюсь. Спасибо.

– Я знаю, – Питер улыбнулся. – А теперь, будь добр, иди, помойся, пока тут все тобой не пропахло.

***

Дереку шесть. Он чувствует себя немного лишним среди всей этой шумной толпы многочисленных родственников.

– А кто этот вечно надутый пирожочек? – тетушка Линси всегда приходит вовремя. Дерек нехотя слез с веревочных качелей, которые его отец смастерил для всей малышни, но Дерек занял на них негласную монополию. Когда ему было совсем грустно, он брал с собой альбом для рисования и шел к качелям, благо они располагались в лесу, достаточно далеко от дома.

– Тетя, мне уже шесть, – Дерек нахмурился и поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на женщину. Та держала в руках корзинку, аппетитно пахнущую домашним печеньем. Дерек принюхался слишком очевидно, и тетушка умиленно заулыбалась:

– Как знала, чем тебя можно заставить слезть, – она протянула мальчику одну печенюшку. – Покажешь мне свои рисунки?

– Ого! Печенье с предсказаниями от тетушки Линси! – от нахмуренного выражения лица не осталось и следа. Дерек тут же разломил печенье надвое, запихнул одну половинку в рот и развернул бумажку с посланием. – «Твоя пара придет нескоро», – быстро прочитал он и удивленно посмотрел на тетю. – Но я же старше всех! – возмутился Дерек и быстро сжевал вторую часть печенья и будто бы нехотя протянул тете свой альбом.

– Ну, милый мой, всему свое время, – Линси вздохнула, подумывая, стоит ли говорить ребенку серьезные вещи. Она всего лишь хотела предупредить о неизбежном. 

Линси протянула Дереку еще два печенья и присела на землю. Дерек тут же подобрался к ней под бок, сжимая в руках хрупкие сладости, но, так и не решаясь их съесть.

– Тетя, а можно съесть печеньку и не читать предсказание? Вдруг там будет что–то грустное? – Дерек доверчиво заглянул ей в глаза. Линси кивнула, и обняла мальчика за плечи. – Тетя, тебе больно? – Дерек тут же уловил неладное. – Я могу помочь, мама научила меня! – он приложил свою ладошку к ее руке, накрывая, и мысленно потащил на себя фантомный краешек чего–то, но тут же разжал руку и удивленно похлопал глазами:

– А почему я не могу услышать, что тебе болит, тетя? 

Линси сморгнула выступившие слезы.

– Не стоит слушать, милый. Беги к семье, они соскучились, – женщина подняла Дерека на ноги и легонько подтолкнула в спину. – Беги быстрее! 

И Дерек побежал. Навстречу ему неслась Лора, вопя, чтобы он не смел есть все печенюшки без нее.  
Линси поднялась и взяла корзинку с земли. Забытые Дереком печенье и альбом так и остались лежать среди травы. 

***

Дереку шестнадцать и сейчас он истинная Скарлет О’Хара. Он сбежал из дома, прихватив с собой бутылку текилы из отцовского бара и сотню долларов из маминого бумажника. Кейт сказала, что угнала машину у своего отца, и они катили под 80 миль в час в мотель на окраине Бэйкон Хиллз. Дерек знал, что надолго они там не задержатся, Талия найдет его по запаху даже за океаном, и потом ему точно не поздоровится. Отец будет причитать, что не ожидал от самого толкового беты стаи Хейлов такого поведения. Плевать, Дерек подумает об этом завтра. А то и послезавтра. Кто знает, когда еще самая красивая девушка Бэйкон Хиллз встанет перед ним на колени и возьмет в рот.

– О чем задумался?

Кейт подняла голову и откинула на другую сторону волосы. Дерек машинально запустил в них руку и сжал, пропуская мягкий шелк сквозь пальцы. Волчонок внутри лежал, не вставая, тяжело дышал, словно вместо воздуха у него там сахарная липкая вата. Сладкой ватой пахли волосы Кейт.

– Об отце. Я же сбежал… – он нехотя отодвинулся и откинулся на спину, на кровать, упираясь взглядом в потрескавшийся потолок. Кейт со вздохом пересела к нему на кровать.

– Ну, сладкий, ты сам принял решение, нет? Так что хватит быть таким букой. Кейт соскучилась… 

Дерек привычным жестом перехватил ее руки и рывком перевернулся вместе с ней, сминая покрывало, подгребая ее под себя. Человеческая сторона Дерека хотела еще и еще. Казалось, не насытится ей никогда. Кейт пьяно смеялась и отдавалась ему целиком.

Утро встретило Дерека холодной реальностью. Постель была пуста, на мобильнике около двадцати пропущенных вызовов от Лоры. И одна смс со странным содержанием.

«За все нужно платить» – гласила записка, оставленная Кейт.

Что ж, однажды он предъявит ей счет.

***

Работать было на удивление легко. Стайлз уже буквально на второй день перестал путаться в шкафчиках, чашках, рецептах и узнавать завсегдатаев кофейни. Подружиться с Моникой было вообще делом получаса: она так напоминала Скотта, что Стайлз бессовестно пользовался некоторыми приемчиками, которые действовали на его друга. И они удивительным образом срабатывали на Монике. 

Моника не задавала лишних вопросов, чем несказанно радовала Стайлза. Ему–то и рассказать особо было нечего. С ним не происходило ничего такого, чем можно было похвастаться. Прошло четыре дня его пребывания в Нью–Йорке, а он поразительно не влип ни в одну неприятность. Как будто над ним был какой–то щит, который отзеркаливал любую приближающуюся опасность.

– Подменишь меня сегодня? Я хочу отбежать на часик пораньше, Полли в курсе, – Моника оживленно жестикулировала, когда говорила. А тут смирно сложила ладони лодочкой на груди, умоляюще заглядывая Стайлзу в глаза. Он вытер последнюю чашку и кивнул.

– И куда же сбегает наша принцесса? Свидание?

– О, нет. У меня запись в «Волке». Показать, что рисовать мне будут? – Стайлз еще не успел согласиться, как девушка полезла в галерею изображений телефона и с гордостью показала цветок, выполненный в готическом стиле.

– Красиво, – соврал Стайлз. – И куда его набьешь? На пояснице будет?

Моника радостно закивала, а воображение подкинуло Стайлзу картинку с толпами старушек, с одинаковыми и не очень выцветшими татуировками на обвисшей коже. От увиденного он поморщился, но тут же спохватился, что Моника все еще смотрит на него в ожидании ответа:

– Окей, но помни, Золушка, завтра ты должна быть на работе вовремя. Иначе твои чаевые превратятся в тыкву!

– Спасибо, Стайлзи. Ты душка! – Моника чмокнула Стайлза в щеку и, сбросив фартук на барную стойку, убежала. 

До конца рабочего дня оставалось меньше двух часов, и Стайлз уже порядком устал. Улыбаться и быть вежливым с клиентами его нисколько не утомляло, а вот делать монотонную работу к концу дня начинало нервировать. Он радовался, что хоть посетители попадались терпеливые. Пару раз в день в кофейню наведывался Полли, и Стайлз точно знал, что ему захочется ореховый кофе, непременно с тремя ложками сахара. 

Стайлз пересчитывал купюры и то и дело поглядывал на часы на стене. Они мучительно медленно передвигали стрелки, приближая часовую стрелку к заветным 11 часам по чайной ложке в час. Стайлз уже начал продумывать, как бы ему оперативно пробежаться по лабиринтам улочек, чтобы попасть в круглосуточный супермаркет на углу до его технического перерыва. Он не хотел рисковать и идти по незнакомым местам в позднее время суток, но, кажется, выбирать не приходилось. Сорок минут тусить под дверью супермаркета ему тоже не улыбалось. Вздохнув, Стайлз снова крепко задумался и не услышал, как над самым его ухом тактично несколько раз кашлянули, привлекая к себе внимание.  
Он поднял глаза и встретился с насмешливым взглядом красивых, со слегка желтоватым блеском, карих глаз.

– Добрый вечер, что будете заказывать? – скороговоркой проговорил Стайлз. Девушка, стоящая напротив него заглянула в меню и ткнула пальцем в обычный американо.

– Привет–привет… Американо, без сахара, – она сложила руки на груди, и Стайлз невольно уставился на причудливых птиц, оплетающих ее руки от запястий до предплечий. – Так значит вот ты какой, – девушка чуть прищурилась, вглядываясь в имя на его бейдже. – Стайлз Стилински.

– Простите? – Стайлз включил кофемашину и непонимающе посмотрел на девушку. – Мы знакомы?

– Упс, – девушка протянула руку. – Меня зовут Эрика. Я работаю здесь, в «Волке».

Стайлз пожал ей руку, а сам мысленно приложил ладонь к лицу. Ну, сколько еще раз за сегодняшний день он услышит про этот дурацкий салон. Он больше не приближался к этому проклятому месту, а если и оказывался рядом, то старался обойти его стороной. Только один Полли снова пришел к нему хвастаться новой частью рисунка на икре, а ему по понятным причинам отказать Стайлз не мог. Да и рисунок был слишком крутой, чтоб им не восхищаться: такая технично отрисованная биомеханика больше бы подходила для руки, но и на ноге она вписалась просто идеально. 

– И можно мне еще один горячий шоколад для моего друга? Он не может уснуть без сладкого… – Эрика усмехнулась, наблюдая, как Стайлз готовит кофе, и положила на стойку несколько купюр.

– Будет сделано, – постарался улыбнуться Стайлз, отставляя на стойку стаканчик с американо и пряча деньги в кассу.

Почему–то в присутствии этой Эрики концентрация на работе сводилась к минимуму. Интересно, когда к нему заявится за кофе сам Дерек или остальная его братия. На самом деле пока чаще всего приходил Бойд. Причислять или нет Полли к братии Дерека, Стайлз пока не решил. Но теперь, когда пожаловала девушка Дерека, Стайлз начал ждать пришествия и самого Дерека.

– Как поживает Дерек? Все так же хмур и небрит? – с шутками насчет Хейла хотелось быть осторожным, и Стайлз всего лишь забросил удочку, следя за реакцией и заодно помешивая шоколадную массу ложкой.

– Не больше, чем обычно, – Эрика рассмеялась, запрокидывая голову, заставляя Стайлза невольно улыбнуться в ответ. – Можешь вложить ему в шоколад капельку своей магии, и тогда он покинет свою Крепость одиночества, – произнесла она уже на полном серьезе.

Стайлз едва не опрокинул стаканчик с уже приготовленным шоколадом, пытаясь в уме сложить все то, что сказала Эрика.

– Да ты не бойся. Приходи в «Волка» завтра, нам нужно с тобой поговорить.

– Нам с тобой? – решился уточнить Стайлз. 

– Нам всем с тобой надо поговорить, – Эрика сделала ударение на слове «всем». – До завтра! Береги себя, – она подхватила подставку со стаканчиками и ушла.

Стайлз еще с добрых полминуты пялился на входную дверь. Ну вот, стоило только подумать о том, что ничего не происходит, как на тебе, он уже успел во что–то вляпаться, даже не ничего не делая. Магия какая–то. Еще большей магией было то, что здесь каждый второй говорил об этом проклятом салоне и настойчиво предлагал Стайлзу туда сходить. Как будто в этом районе Нью–Йорка было запрещено находиться нетатуированному человеку. Бред какой–то. Стайлз поднял глаза на часы и облегченно выдохнул: большая стрелка уже доползла до предпоследней отметки, означая, что его смена закончилась.

Он переоделся и плотно до верха застегнул на себе худи.

Когда ждешь неприятностей – они обычно появляются. Больше всего Стайлза напрягала неизвестность. 

Он вывернул на улочку, через которую путь к супермаркету был короче и к своему легкому неудовольствию понял, что снова оказался напротив здания, с вывесками автомастерской и «Волка». Заколдованный район какой–то. И чем ближе он находился к зданию, тем страннее внутри было ощущение. Как будто поселилось внутри что–то такое, отчего Стайлзу даже бабочки в животе померещились. Не было никакой опасности, только некто, кто тянул за нитку Стайлза к себе, скручивая нить в тугой клубок.

Стайлз шагнул по тротуару вперед и повернулся, подходя к зданию Хейлов. «Будь, что будет» – подумалось ему. Он перешел дорогу и остановился у массивных дверей. В такое время суток мастерская навряд ли работала, а салон, кажется, еще работал: неоновая вывеска слабо поблескивала огоньками, подсвечивая очертания волка, воющего на луну. Стайлз задрал голову вверх. Луна на небе была просто огромной, и Стайлз, как загипнотизированный, остановился, не зная, что ему делать дальше. Любопытство и шило в заднице подсказывали, что нужно зайти внутрь. Но не вовремя включившаяся логика в разговор Стайлза с самим собой, предложила компромисс: он всегда может зайти сюда днем, в свой выходной. Ведь здесь все равно кто–то будет. А раз они все его ждут…

Стайлз развернулся и решительно зашагал прочь, ускоряясь постепенно, и потом уже припустил бегом вверх по улице. До технического перерыва оставалось пятнадцать минут. Надо было поскорее уносить ноги: Стайлз с ужасом понял, что хочет себе татуировку и даже знает, на каком месте хочет ее видеть. Бежать, только бежать без оглядки.

***

Волк внутри встрепенулся и повел ушами, прислушиваясь к звукам, доносящимся с улицы. Гул автомобилей и клаксоны автомобилей звучали где–то далеко, людей в это время на улицах почти не осталось.

Человек снова злился и не хотел идти к своей паре. Волк тащил его за штанину, но человек отпинывался и упирался, корчась в трансформационных спазмах от боли.

Его пара стояла рядом со зданием, и их друг от друга отделяла плотная стена, обитая листовым железом.   
Волк умный. Куда умнее человека. Он не пойдет встречать пару в таком виде. Пусть человек узнает и прислушается – по ощущениям волк всегда прав. Как только человек перестанет прислушиваться к волку – волк тут же примется, есть его поедом изнутри. Особенно в ночь полнолуния, когда волк без видимых усилий вырывается из–под и так ослабшего контроля и хочет жалобно выть на насмехающуюся над всеми сумеречными тварями луну. Провыть свою невеселую песню – дань луне, и пойти улечься верным псом в ногах пары, оберегая ее сон.

– Ты должен пойти к нему, – Питер поправлял цепи, в которые был закован Дерек. Дерек, бледный и осунувшийся, молча кивнул.

– Еще не время, – прошептал он пересохшими губами.

– Ты тянешь время, – Эрика встала в дверях, держа в руках подставку со стаканами для кофе. Она спустилась вниз по лестнице в подвал и протянула Дереку стакан. – Который раз ты слетаешь с якоря за последние полгода, а, Дерек? 

– Не твое дело, – Дерек фыркнул и вырвал стакан из ее руки, едва не прорезав его полезшими когтями. 

– Ну, уж нет, это наше общее дело, – Эрика гневно сверкнула желтыми глазами. – Ты прошел через такое количество дерьма, поставил на ноги нас всех, добился всего своими руками, а теперь не можешь просто пойти и все рассказать мальчишке?!

– Эрика…

– Заткнись, Питер! Дерек, твою мать, если к следующему полнолунию Стайлз не будет с тобой, клянусь, я свяжу его и притащу к тебе! – Эрика сорвалась на крик. – Ты не хуже меня знаешь, как выворачивает его Альфу. И как больно всем нам.

Дерек опустил голову, чувствуя, как раз за разом судороги пробегаются по телу. Цепи не удержат его долго, но присутствие остальных членов стаи немного успокаивало и замедляло полное обращение. Волк чувствовал, как им достается отдачей, как больно от глухой тоски незримой хваткой сжимается его сердце.

–Он идет.

– Пойдем, – бросила Эрика Питеру. Тот кивнул и поднялся за ней по лестнице.

Стаканчик с шоколадом, неуловимо пахнущий Стайлзом, с легким всплеском покатился по каменному полу, Дерек закричал, оседая на колени. 

Стайлз стоял под дверями и не решался зайти. 

***

Утро следующего дня встретило Стайлза ударом реальности по лицу. Он получил емейл от отца с извинениями, что пригнать в Нью–Йорк его малышку не получится. И что вместо нее он готов прислать денег на покупку новой машины, если Стайлзу очень будет нужен транспорт.

Вообще–то Стайлз сам не верил в то, что все сложится настолько хорошо. И не особо расстроился, когда узнал эту немного грустную для него новость. Но подумав, что отец освоил интернет и сам написал ему письмо, Стайлз возгордился собой. Не зря же он столько времени обучал отца компьютерным премудростям. Но, видимо, Мелисса приложила свою руку, внеся финальный штрих. 

И все же брать деньги от отца не хотелось категорически. Да и Стайлз не знал, где можно найти хорошую машину за минимальные деньги.

Но вспомнив, как настойчиво Бойд звал его чиниться к ним в мастерскую, Стайлз прикинул, что он может проконсультировать его по этому вопросу. А раз уж Дерек и компания хотят его видеть…

Стайлз наскоро собрался и побежал на работу. Ему нужно было прийти пораньше, чтобы успеть открыть кофейню, ведь Моника была той еще опоздуньей. И он добровольно взял на себя ответственность открывать заведение по утрам.  
Закрывая дверь в квартиру, и уже засунув ключ в замочную скважину, Стайлз заметил на стене справа от двери странные царапины. Будто кто–то провел когтями а–ля Росомаха по стене, прочертив глубокие борозды. Не мог же сам Росомаха заявиться к нему и чиркнуть когтями по стене, так? Стайлз задумался, пытаясь свести все к логическому объяснению.  
Только вот такого объяснения не находилось. И он очень некстати вспомнил, как настойчиво Дерек советовал ему сменить входную дверь. Стайлз вложил ключи в карман и подумал, что все же стоит задуматься над его словами.   
Полли встретил его у дверей радостными новостями о том, что Моника заменит Стайлза, и тот может уйти на несколько часов раньше. Стайлз едва ли не пустился в пляс: ведь тогда он успеет зайти и в мастерскую, и в «Волка». Полли заметил его оживление:

– Никак тоже на свиданку побежишь? – он хитро подмигнул.

Стайлз пожал плечами, заходя внутрь, на ходу скидывая с себя худи:

– Нет, я хочу сходить в «Волка», – равнодушно бросил он, краем глаза следя за реакцией босса. Тот аж засветился, будто верхушка на новогодней елке:

– О! Наконец–то ты вступишь в наши ряды! 

Стайлз рассмеялся, решив не уточнять в какие именно ряды он собирается вступить, сделав настолько глупую татуировку.

***

Стайлз снова стоял под дверями «Волка» и не решался зайти внутрь, раздумывая, куда зайти в первую очередь. Подумав, он повернулся и направился в сторону мастерской. Судя по шуму, там явно кто–то был.

Он подлез под роллетные ворота, сделал пару шагов вперед и чуть не споткнулся о чьи–то ноги, торчащие из–под машины. Владелец ног цветисто выругался и выкатился из–под машины.

– Эм, добрый вечер! Я ищу Дерека или Бойда, – Стайлз внутренне сжался, когда вылезший и поднявшийся на ноги кудрявый парень одарил его уничтожающим взглядом:

– Ага, все ищут Дерека. Только здесь его нет, – бросил он, приближаясь к Стайлзу. Тот машинально отшагнул и едва не споткнулся о брошенный рядом с машиной ящик с инструментами, неловко взмахнув руками, удерживая равновесие. Парень будто принюхался, воспользовавшись замешательством Стайлза:

– Тебе определенно к Дереку нужно. Пойдем, – загадочная ухмылка парня не предвещала ничего хорошего, но Стайлз не спешил никуда за ним идти. 

– Так он здесь или не здесь? – решил уточнить Стилински. Такая странная реакция настораживала, но не отпугивала, а только подстегивала нарастающий нездоровый интерес. Заговор тут какой–то, и лучше бы уносить ноги, но что–то удерживало Стайлза на месте. Что–то, от предвкушения чего сердце забилось как у кролика.

– Он в «Волке» с Питером. Пойдем, проведу тебя к ним, – парень протянул руку, перемазанную в машинном масле. – Меня, кстати, Айзек зовут.

Стайлз брезгливо оглядел поданную руку, Айзек проследил его взгляд и засмеялся:

– Типа рад знакомству. Я – Стайлз, – Стайлз тоже улыбнулся в ответ. Ага, значит, на одного стремного парня больше.  
Айзек двинулся внутрь, выбираясь в длинный полутемный коридор, Стайлз еле успевал идти за ним, не натыкаясь на всякие инструменты, сложенные по пути. Кое–как они поднялись на второй этаж и остановились перед тяжелой металлической дверью.

– Тебе сюда, – Айзек поднажал, отталкивая дверь в сторону. 

Стайлз помялся на пороге и заглянул внутрь. На него тут же уставились две пары недовольных глаз. Впрочем, спустя секунду, вторая пара незнакомых глаз блеснула хитринкой.

– Кто к нам пожаловал.… Ну, проходи. Я – Питер Хейл.

***

Спустя пятнадцать минут Эрика вернулась в гостиную и с грохотом поставила на столик поднос с чашками.

– Питер, твою мать, я тебе тут не прислуга! – оповестила она и, взяв свою большую чашку с зеленым чаем, забралась с ногами в кресло. Но Питер только отмахнулся, явно привыкший к ее возмущениям на этот счет.

Стайлз невольно засмотрелся в ее сторону, скользнул взглядом по голым ногам и вытатуированным сзади на бедрах бантикам, имитирующим застежки для чулок. Он и так не знал, куда себя деть, а тут еще и такой вид открылся, что Стайлз нервно вытер мигом вспотевшие ладони о джинсы и шагнул вперед, чтобы тоже взять себе чай и успокоиться.

– Релакс, Стайлзи, – Эрика улыбнулась и спохватилась, что вовсю светит бельем. – Упс! – она поставила ноги на пол ровно и опустила чашку на деревянный подлокотник кресла.

Питер, методично наливавший сливки в свой кофе, оглянулся на нее и неодобрительно покачал головой. Дерек так и остался сидеть на своем месте, то и дело заинтересованно поглядывая в сторону Стайлза.

– Ну что же, я предлагаю всем сесть и поговорить, – Питер дождался, пока вернется Айзек и усядется прямо на пол, рядом с Эрикой, и, отпив немного кофе, кивнул Стайлзу, чтобы тот садился куда захочет.

Стайлз не зря принял аддерол утром, как чувствовал, что случится что–то странное. Его несколько пугала та загадочность, с которой собравшиеся в комнате люди, смотрели на него, но ничего не говорили.

– Вы похожи на семейку Калленов, – Стайлз нервно поправил волосы, едва не расплескав чай из своей чашки. – Надеюсь, вы не это мне хотите сообщить?

Айзек поскреб затылок и поднял голову, смотря на Эрику. Питер усмехнулся:

– Скорее мы семейка Джейкоба.

Дерек поморщился. Такие дурацкие сравнения его бесили, но явно веселили волка. Но все же надо было отдать должное Питеру – он попытался объяснить все Стайлзу на его языке, с неизменными шуточками и остротами.

Стайлз в ответ булькнул чаем и застыл с удивленным выражением лица, явно не понимая, какого черта тут происходит и зачем Питер так шутит.

– Вы шутите? В полнолуние вы превращаетесь в огромных.… О! Мой! Бог! – Стайлз нервно вскочил с кресла, увидев, как Эрика, не прекращая загадочно улыбаться, начала превращение, замерцав желтоватыми глазами. Но ограничилась клыками и отросшими когтями на одной руке.

– И вы все так можете? – Стайлзу показалось, что он спит и что все это ему кажется. Но когда Питер, а вслед за ним и Айзек, клыкасто улыбнулись, понял, что все серьезнее некуда. Логика кричала, что пора делать ноги, но молчащий сидящий обособленно Дерек, вызывал особенный интерес.

– А Дерек что умеет? Или он бракованный?

Дерек только хмыкнул в ответ, поднимаясь на ноги. Он снял неизменную кожаную куртку и наклонил голову. Стайлзу стало не по себе от странного хруста, с которым трансформировались суставы, удлинялись уши и ползли вместо зубов длинные острые клыки. Дерек уставился на него алым взглядом, прожигая Стайлза насквозь.

– Вау! – только и смог выдавить из себя Стилински. Нащупав рукой тарелку с пончиками, он схватил один, быстро запихнул в рот почти весь и зажевал, не прекращая восхищенно смотреть на всех.

– Нравится? – поинтересовался Питер, постепенно приходя в человеческий вид. Он положил Дереку руку на плечо, молча говоря ему снова вернуть человеческое обличие. Тот рыкнул, пытаясь схватить зубами руку, но Питер вовремя отдернул ее.

– Дерек, мы же не хотим напугать его, так? – с легким нажимом снова заговорил Питер, смотря на Дерека в упор. Тот вздрогнул, понимая его, и снова вернулся в человеческий вид.

У Стайлза от этой маленькой сцены сердце забилось так, будто он пробежал стометровку и потом нырнул в бассейн. Он не мог понять, почему его не страшило то, что люди, позвавшие его в гости, оказались кем–то вроде городских легенд. Клыкастых и когтистых. Его пугало то, что его на самом деле готовили не для этого разговора и он чувствовал волнение такой силы, что дышать стало трудно. 

– О черт, с ним хрень какая–то происходит! – Айзек поднялся и тут же оказался рядом со Стайлзом, который обхватил себя руками и пытался дышать, дрожа всем телом. Он попытался взять его за руку, но тут же прыгнувший к ним Дерек, впился в его запястье когтями и Айзек с воем убрал руки.

– Воды ему принесите, – бросил Дерек, заключая Стайлза в объятия. Тот стоял, опустив руки по швам, и не шевелился, явно не понимая, что происходит. Дерек поднял его безжизненно болтающиеся руки и снова попытался забрать его болезнь.

Эрика с Питером заворожено смотрели, как по рукам Дерека поползли черные дорожки. Дерек прижал пошатнувшегося вперед Стайлза к себе, обнимая и почти обращаясь. Стайлз, видимо находясь в состоянии какого–то транса, тоже вытянул вперед руки и вцепился в плечи Дерека.

– Так вот как это происходит? – восхищенно произнесла Эрика.

– Примерно да. Только сейчас вот Стайлз, кажется, очнется и в ужасе сбежит, – Питер усмехнулся, устраиваясь в кресле. – К гадалке не ходи, так и будет.

– А как они учуяли друг друга? Особое везение Хейлов? – вернувшись с водой, Айзек тоже остановился и залюбовался странной композицией в гостиной: Дерек вцепился в Стайлза, едва не прорезая когтями его толстовку, и дышал, уткнувшись лицом в его шею.

– Нет, детка. Скорее, все дороги и ниточки ведут к тетушке Линси.

Тут Стайлз дернулся и обмяк, опадая на пол. Его едва успели подхватить и уложить на диван. Кажется, такой реакции на активацию связи не ждал никто.

***

Приглушенные голоса доносились до Стайлза, словно через толщу воды. Не открывая глаз, он вытянулся вверх, протягивая руки и ноги, потягиваясь, будто проснулся. Но ногами уперся во что–то мягкое. Он тут же вскочил, мигом проснувшись, понимая, что находится не в своей квартире. А рядом на диване сидит Дерек и сосредоточенно отряхивает рукав куртки от пыльных отпечатков кед Стайлза. Стайлз заметил, как в темноте комнаты блеснули красным его радужки.

– Мне все это не приснилось? Вы и правда, оборотни? – тихо проговорил Стайлз, усаживаясь на диване. «Молодец, – мысленно отругал он себя. – И недели не может прожить, чтобы не вляпаться во что–нибудь».

– Нет, – просто сказал Дерек, поднимаясь. Он помялся, явно что–то не договаривая, и Стайлз инстинктивно это почувствовал.

– Что я еще должен знать? 

Дереку еще никогда не было так сложно. Были ситуации разной степени дерьмовости, но по неловкости и тому, как тяжело ему было подобрать слова, чтобы все объяснить – данная ситуация била все рекорды начисто.

– Мой волк вспомнил тебя и признал парой, – Дереку с трудом давались слова. Будто горло сжимала невидимая рука, а волк внутри растерянно оглядывался, мол, вот же твоя пара, почему ты боишься пойти к ней. 

– Вспомнил? О нет. Хочешь сказать, что я… – Стайлз нервно сглотнул, не договорив, осененный внезапной догадкой. – И это означает, что я должен с тобой трахаться и все остальное?

– Да, – выдохнул Дерек. Молодец, Стайлз, из понятливых оказался. – И все остальное.

– А тебя, то есть, как волка, тебя не смущает, что я не женщина? Или у вас нет разницы, – Стайлз покраснел от двусмысленности всей ситуации и впился ногтями в ладони, мысленно успокаиваясь. – Как такое вообще возможно? Почему именно я? Мы же видимся с тобой второй раз в жизни! – Стайлза так и подкинуло с дивана. Он понимал всю абсурдность ситуации, но чувствовал, что ничего не может сделать, чтобы что–то изменить.

– Наши семьи дружили, я не помню всех подробностей. Я и Питер, мой дядя… Мы раньше жили в Бэйкон Хиллз. Наш дом был в лесу, вдалеке от остальных домов. Потом в доме случился пожар, и мне с сестрой пришлось уехать в Нью–Йорк. Мы жили у тети Линси.

– О господи, так вот что за следы на паркете! А я думал, что эта Линси была старой собачницей! – Стайлз нервно застучал носком кеда по полу, и Дерек грозно глянул на него, предупреждая. 

– Пожар в доме устроили охотники. Точнее, я знаю, кто именно в этом виноват, – Дерек сам не заметил, как у него полезли когти от воспоминаний. – Шериф Стилински помог тогда раскрыть дело с поджогом, но главного виновника не нашли.

– А.… Так вот значит, откуда отец знает вашу Линси… – понимающе протянул Стайлз.

– Да, – кивнул Дерек. – И еще Линси была ведуньей и могла предвидеть будущее.

– О Боже, так ты все знал? И поэтому подкатил ко мне тогда, перед такси? – Стайлз вскинулся, осознавая во что вляпался. – Вот дерьмо! Я не этим делам, я люблю только одну девушку!

Дерек глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, давя в себе нарастающее чувство раздражения. Стайлз врал. Он испугался и от испуга не мог прислушаться к себе. Волк успел закрепить связь, и оставалось только ждать. Дерек мог держать волка на привязи, и тот позволял, пока Стайлз был рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Казалось бы, протяни руку и возьми. Волк скалился и довольно топтался на месте.

– Ты врешь сам себе, – небрежно бросил Дерек и откинулся на диван, усаживаясь удобнее. Стайлз от этого только резво отодвинулся в противоположную сторону и прилип к подлокотнику.

– Ну ладно. Я попробовал целоваться с одним парнем из «Джунглей», – он шумно засопел, переживая от того, что признался. – Он был слишком пьян, чтобы пойти дальше первой базы, так что.… О Господи, ну что за херня происходит? Я ведь всего лишь пришел сюда, чтобы договориться о татуировке!

Дерек заинтересованно придвинулся к нему:

– И что же ты хочешь набить?

Стайлз гордо расстегнул, худи и продемонстрировал футболку со значком Бэтмена. Дерек тут же мысленно с размаху приложил себя ладонью по лицу.

– Поднимайся, покажу тебе салон и познакомлю с правилами.

Стайлз тут же вскочил на ноги.

– Окей, чувак, но уже поздновато для показов, мне домой пора. 

– Это не займет много времени, – Дерек усмехнулся, накидывая на плечи куртку. – И тебе та-ак далеко идти домой.  
Стайлз пожал плечами, сунул руки в карманы и вышел из комнаты в коридор, останавливаясь и пропуская Дерека вперед.

– Ладно, вуки, уговорил.

***

– Я не делаю такие простые татуировки, – Дерек со странным удовольствием наблюдал, как Стайлз ходит по приемной салона и рассматривает висящие на стенах примеры работ. Галерея в основном состояла из его работ. Но теперь его место мастера занял Питер. А с мелкими работами возилась Эрика.

– Но я не хочу делать что–то сложное! На кого я буду похож? – Стайлз повернулся к сидящей за столиком с ноутбуком Эрике. Она вытащила из–за уха карандаш и дорисовала на листке плавник у желтого Флаундера. Стайлз невольно прошелся жадным взглядом по ее декольте.

– Не знаю, – Эрика отвлеклась от работы и посмотрела на Стайлза. – А ты бы поменьше пялился на мои сиськи, а лучше бы дочитал правила.

– Есть еще правила? – Стайлз отошел и принялся разглядывать какую–то орнаментальную вязь на предплечье модели на фото.

– Ага. Татуировки могут изменить твою жизнь. Но салон не несет за это ответственности, – заметил Дерек.  
– И как они могут изменить жизнь? 

– Хах, однажды я набила парочку незатейливых иероглифов на пояснице одной цыпе, – усмехнулась Эрика, подмигнув Дереку. – А потом ее занесло в китайский квартал, и она узнала, что эти иероглифы означают «первая шлюха с площади Мао». Незадача была.

– Дерек не рисует сейчас. Только эскизы делает. И машины чинит, – Питер вышел из одной из комнат, и Стайлз успел сунуть нос внутрь, заметив, что там располагаются кушетки, где и происходит непосредственный процесс. – Ты придумал что–то особенное, так?

– Да! – выпалил Стайлз. – Но Дерек не нарисует мне такую. А вы тоже рисуете?

– Рисую. Люблю делать людям больно. Особенно во имя искусства и за деньги, – Питер хитро улыбнулся, и Стайлз поежился от его улыбки, понимая, на что тот намекает. – Ты можешь попросить Дерека, и он не откажет. Расскажи–ка, что ты хочешь набить? И самое главное, на каком месте.

– Бэт–знак. На запястье, – тут Стайлза накрыло смущением. Питер с Эрикой расхохотались, но Стайлз топнул ногой, по–детски обижаясь. Он тут такую тайну раскрыл, а его подняли на смех.

– А что ты будешь делать с ней, когда она тебе надоест? Это же не переводная картинка со жвачки, не сойдет само по себе, – Питер присел на соседний стул к Эрике и взял себе карандаш с листком бумаги.

– Подорожник приложу, – буркнул Стайлз, застегиваясь. – Я пойду, поздно уже. Полли будет недоволен, если я просплю.  
Дерек отлип от стены, которую подпирал все это время:

– Тебя проводить? 

Стайлз почувствовал, как начал заливаться краской. Эрика и Питер навострили уши, ожидая его реакции.

– Нет. Я пойду сам.

Дерек кивнул и ушел по коридору в сторону жилых комнат.

***

Стайлз честно хотел пойти домой. Но полученную информацию следовало, как следует переварить. 

Его не пугало то, что новоявленные знакомые оказались оборотнями, скорее его пугало неотвратимость того, что у него, оказывается, есть свой волк и что волк от него так просто не отстанет. Ему еще не предъявили ничего, а у него уже колени подгибались от всей тяжести потенциальной ответственности. Если не вдумываться в подробности, от которых Стайлз краснел как помидор, то в принципе было достаточно неплохо иметь за спиной оборотня–телохранителя. Другое дело, какую цену ему придется за это заплатить.

Дерек не отталкивал его в физическом плане. Скорее наоборот, Стайлз даже как–то подловил себя на мысли, что фантазирует, представляя Дерека, занимающегося всякими непотребствами. Он ведь ими занимается, так? Он ведь даже подумал, что Эрика его девушка. И даже представлял их вместе.

Стайлз так углубился в свои мысли, что не заметил, как свернул не в тот темный переулок и почти уперся в решетку, преграждающую ему путь.

– Попался, пацан, – раздался голос сзади.

Стилински подпрыгнул на месте, резко поворачиваясь. Только этого еще не хватало. За ним всю дорогу шли трое мексиканцев, а он не заметил. 

– В чем дело, парни? – у Стайлза похолодели руки, и он вцепился пальцами в ткань толстовки. Если его решили ограбить, то отдавать ему было определенно нечего. В кармане была какая–то мелочь от чаевых, бумажник с кредиткой он благополучно забыл дома.

– Бабки гони! – один из парней выхватил нож, и от страха у Стайлза все поплыло перед глазами. Он попятился назад, пока не уперся спиной в кирпичную стену. Ну вот, отступать было некуда. Он трезво оценил свои силы и противников, и подумал, что будь что будет. Раз он, такой идиот, не позволил Дереку себя проводить до дома. Возможно, бы и не было этой дурацкой ситуации.

– Ты больной? Слышишь, что я тебе говорю?! – второй парень толкнул Стайлза в плечо, но тот только посмотрел на него остекленевшим взглядом, снова впадая в заторможенное состояние. От страха его как парализовало. Он застыл, сжимая в кулаке деньги, не в силах даже вытащить из кармана руку.

Громила, явно взбесившись, замахнулся для удара, но тут же был отброшен в сторону мощным толчком. Остальных хулиганов тоже раскидало по сторонам, крепко приложив о стенки.

Стайлз отлип от стены и потер глаза, силясь понять, что произошло.

Посреди переулка стоял Дерек. Наполовину обращенный и явно разозленный случившимся. Он приблизился к Стайлзу и остановился, нарушая его личное пространство. Стайлз облизнул губы и смотрел, как мерцают красными всполохами его глаза. Дерек слабо контролировал волка и Стайлз мог чувствовать это по тому, как Дерек на него смотрел.

– Я тебя не боюсь, – твердо сказал Стайлз, протягивая вперед руку. Зверь тут же прильнул щекой к подставленной ладони и доверчиво потерся об нее, помечая своим запахом. Стайлз заворожено смотрел, как Дерек перехватил его ладонь, удерживая за запястье, дотронулся губами до раскрытой ладони. 

Волк ликовал. Пара приняла его, и ее сердце билось спокойно. В медовых глазах отражалась радость.  
Человек, мгновенно перехвативший контроль над волком, толкнул Стайлза к стене и, прежде чем тот успел возмутиться, впился настойчивым поцелуем в его губы. Стайлз повис на Дереке и, закрыв глаза, попробовал отвечать, неумело высунув язык. 

Возбуждение тягуче плескалось внизу живота и Стайлзу пришлось чуть расставить ноги. Дерек тут же просунул колено между его бедер, не прекращая поцелуя. Ярость от того, что пара подверглась опасности, постепенно перерастала в острое возбуждение и Стайлз фонил в ответ, чувствуя то же самое. Он потерся пахом о колено и неловко отстранился, пытаясь восстановить дыхание после такого страстного поцелуя. Кончиком языка он скользнул по прокушенной губе, собирая выступившую капельку крови. 

Они не расцеплялись еще какое–то время, только смотрели друг на друга. Стайлз, обычно болтливый, просто потерял дар речи, глядя в гипнотизирующие его полыхающие красным глаза. Он вцепился в предплечья Дерека и отчаянно вжимался пахом в его колено, прижимаясь все сильнее. Дерек чувствовал, как сильно тот возбужден и как собственное возбуждение застилает алым глаза и как шумит кровь в ушах. Как заполошно бьется сердце Стайлза, ведь тот возбужден и хочет не меньше его самого. Дерек с трудом высвободился из захвата и легонько встряхнул осоловевшего от желания Стайлза:

– Не здесь…

Стайлз только кивнул. Дерек коротко поцеловал его и отшагнул назад.

– Я все же отведу тебя домой.

***

– Смотри, как лижутся.

– Да… Отвратительное зрелище…

– Думаешь, ты лучше выглядишь, когда с этим своим гавайским парнишкой сосешься?

– Ой, да ты просто завидуешь!

– Заткнулись оба, – женщина в черной куртке слезла с парапета, откуда наблюдала за произошедшей в переулке сценой. – Вы почувствовали связь, так? – просила она у двух стоящих перед ней оборотней–близнецов. Они согласно кивнули.

– Итан, ты ведь говорил, что от северного аконита оборотни теряют память, – женщина задумчиво сложила руки на груди. Что–то было не так.

– Теряют. Только потом еще дохнут быстро, – хохотнул Итан, толкая локтем в бок своего брата.

– Я чувствую, что им обоим когда–то давно подчистили память, – Эйдан двинул брата в ответ. – Только вот тот второй, мелкий, он человек. Кейт, ты не всех Хейлов уничтожила?

– Последний из Хейлов сейчас стоит здесь и пытается сдержаться, чтоб не присунуть пацану прямо на месте, – Кейт недобро усмехнулась, нащупав в кармане пистолет с полной обоймой аконитовых пуль. – Можно брать его хоть сейчас.

– Э, нет, я пас. У него есть стая, они придут за тобой. А нам не дадут жизни как минимум две стаи из близлежащих районов, – Итан потоптался на месте и повернулся к выходу, ведущему к лестнице. – Мы с братом не хотим участвовать в этом дерьме, верно, братишка?

– Да. Мы уезжаем отсюда. Кейт, это нарушение Кодекса, – Эйдан наклонил голову на бок и посмотрел на женщину, явственно ощущая исходящую от нее опасность с привкусом легкого безумия. – Это война, понимаешь?

– У меня есть, кому драться. И им есть за что драться, – Кейт усмехнулась, любовно поглаживая пальцем курок. – Как и мне, – она посмотрела на братьев, прикидывая, как лучше вышибить им обоим мозги. На двух недостойных жить тварей меньше за раз. 

– Уходите отсюда. Быстро! – крикнула Кейт, выхватывая пистолет и целясь в Итана. – Уходите, пока я не передумала!

***

Утренний звонок телефона выдернул Стайлза из сладкого сна, в котором он снова был Бэтменом и спасал свой собственный Готэм–Хиллз. Увидев на экране имя Скотта, Стайлз тут же проснулся и нажал кнопку приема звонка:

– Чувак, ты офигенно вовремя, – привычно затараторил он спросонья, укладываясь с телефоном обратно на диван. – У меня для тебя две новости, с какой начать?

– Стайлз, чувак, я не смогу приехать в Нью–Йорк, – голос извиняющегося Скотта звучал странно. – Я встретил девушку своей мечты и остаюсь с ней в Бэйкон Хиллз.

– Девушку? – Стайлз подергал одеяло и перевернулся на бок. – Вот как, – он как–то разом и забыл, что хотел сообщить Скотту об оборотнях. – И где же ты ее нашел?

– Эллисон новая учительница английского в младшей школе. Мы в школе познакомились, я заменял Финстока, а она пришла посмотреть на лакросс, – Стайлз так и представлял, как Скотт светится гордостью, но тут уловил другое:

– Ты заменял Финстока? Гонишь! 

– Ага, я теперь заместитель тренера и преподаю физкультуру в младшей школе.

– Бро, ты с ума сошел. Ты позвонил мне в такую рань, – Стайлз посмотрел на электронные часы на столике, – чтобы сообщить, что ты теперь препод и что кинул своего бро ради какой–то телки?

– Прости, чувак, но… – Стайлз не дослушал, что хотел ему сказать Скотт. Потому что почувствовал, как через него перекинули тяжелую руку и подгребли к себе под бок. Стайлз выронил телефон, успев нажать на отбой, и оглянулся. Чтобы встретиться с сонным взглядом Дерека. Который лежал рядом с ним на диване и по–хозяйски обнимал его. Как будто они парочка хрен знает, сколько лет и это так, в порядке вещей, такие недвусмысленные объятия.

– Доброе утро? – хрипло выдохнул Дерек, все еще держа руку на талии Стайлза и совершенно не думая ее убирать. Их разделяло только одеяло, но Стайлзу мгновенно стало жарко. Он поерзал на месте, вспоминая, что вчера случилось, и каким образом Дерек оказался с ним в одной постели.

– Доброе, – пробормотал Стайлз, почувствовав, как рука Дерека поползла ниже, с силой надавливая на бедро. Он дернул ногой, изворачиваясь и уходя из–под касания. Дерек настойчиво удержал его и дернул к себе, укладывая сверху. Стайлз залился краской, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Хорошо, что и он и Дерек были в боксерах. Хотя Стайлз очень смутно помнил, как раздевался и вообще как предлагал Дереку остаться на ночь.

– Что–то не так? – поинтересовался Дерек, устраиваясь под Стайлзом так, чтобы их члены соприкасались. Стайлз весь задрожал, когда Дерек так сделал. Он оперся на руки, поднимаясь, но Дерек бесцеремонно уложил его обратно, пресекая любые попытки сбежать.

– Н–нет… Просто…

«Просто, блядь, я проснулся голый в постели с малознакомым парнем, который считает, что я его пара» – хотелось заорать Стайлзу, но тело как–то предательски хорошо устроилось на приятно горячем Дереке, и его снова потянуло в сон. Ему можно было спать еще полчаса. Чертов Скотт, чертовые хреновые новости с утра и чертов Дерек, который…

– Вчера вечером я сорвался… – Дерек неторопливо поглаживал его пальцем по спине, баюкая. Стайлз улегся, утыкаясь ему лицом в шею, вдыхая его запах и смиряясь с неизбежным. – Подумал, они что–то с тобой сделают. А ты потом отключился, перенервничал, наверное. Ничего, что я остался?

Стайлз лениво поднял голову и тут же улегся обратно.

– Мне вставать через полчаса. Сделать тебе сэндвичей? – идея вставать и куда–то идти показалась ему абсурдной, но должен же он был показать гостеприимность.

– Тихо, Терман Мерман… Лежи еще. Я могу позвонить Полли и устроить тебе выходной, – хрипло отозвался Дерек.  
Стайлза тут же подкинуло вверх.

– Выходной хочу. А если ты на что–то намекаешь… – он двинул бедрами и Дерек вымученно закрыл глаза. Утренний стояк настойчиво требовал к себе внимания, а лежащий сверху теплый и уютный Стайлз ерзал и никак не хотел лежать на одном месте. Явно мучая и себя, и его.

– Неловкая ситуация, – он улегся обратно и обвил Дерека за шею руками. Тот тут же сполз широкими ладонями на его задницу и слегка сжал, прижимая к себе плотнее.

– Еще какая… – коротко ответил Дерек и, придерживая Стайлза, перевернул их, укладывая его на спину, тут же устраиваясь между его разведенных бедер. – Можешь убегать, пока не поздно…

– Разве уже не поздно? – Стайлзу было слишком хорошо, чтобы думать об абсурдности всей ситуации. И то, что он лежал под парнем, которого видел третий раз в жизни, его совсем не смущало. Наоборот, по ощущениям внутри, все было так логично и правильно, что сердце даже забилось чаще. Будто они частички одного паззла, герои диснеевского мультика, нашедшие друг друга через сколько–то лет.

– Мы можем не делать это сейчас… – Дерек двинул бедрами, вжимаясь в пах Стайлза, потираясь. Стайлз запрокинул голову, доверчиво открывая шею, чем Дерек тут же воспользовался. Он прикусил кожу, оставляя незаметные следы, облизнул кожу в ямке между ключицами и провел носом линию вверх, к губам Стайлза. Тот прикусывал губу, чтоб не застонать вслух.

– Знаешь, я придумал для тебя татуировку, – шепнул Дерек в его губы, не прекращая тереться об него. Стайлз поерзал, ища более тесного контакта, и больно вцепился в плечи Дерека ногтями. Тот воспринял это как молчаливое согласие и медленно сполз вниз, целуя подкаченную грудь и ведя языком ниже. Стайлз взвыл, едва Дерек дотронулся языком до его члена сквозь белье, и тут же вцепился зубами в кулак, чтобы не стонать слишком громко.

– Потом расскажешь…

Дерек кивнул и одним движением стянул вниз тесные боксеры Стайлза. Стайлз выгнулся на постели и снова опустился, шумно выдыхая. Свою точку невозвращения, он, кажется, только что прошел.

***

Стайлз честно пытался изо всех сил свыкнуться с мыслью, что то, что сейчас с ним происходит – это нормально. Нормально то, что спустя две недели его пребывания в Нью–Йорке его жизнь устаканилась, и сам он даже приобрел некоторые бонусы. В виде чокнутой мохнатой семейки своего, так называемого, парня.

Сам факт того, что он теперь часть их семьи, потому что он внезапно оказался парой для волка Дерека, не вызывал у него должных опасений. И так же сомнений, что все это – хрень какая–то и театр абсурда. Все внутри Стайлза приняло Дерека. Будто между ними и в правду была какая–то связь.

Тот конечно был еще той хмурой задницей, но Стайлз постепенно понимал, как найти к нему подход.  
С той дурацкой ночи и не менее дурацкого утра, при упоминании о котором Стайлз краснел, ощущая, как разливается внутри странное тепло, и внизу живота собирается комком возбуждение, прошло уже две недели. И за все это время Дерек не появился ни разу. Стайлз тогда на самом интересном месте выставил его под предлогом, что ему нужно все обдумать. Дерек согласился и ушел.

Дерек и правда, дал ему время привыкнуть. Не принуждал ни к чему, хоть Стайлз и чувствовал, что его хотят. Хотят так сильно, что ему становилось страшно.

Стайлз привычно налил воды в стакан и выдавил из блистера пару таблеток. Он проглотил таблетки и запил их водой, оставляя стакан на столе. 

Стайлз бодро топал вверх по улице, по тротуару по направлению к дому. Его внимание привлекла вывеска, возвещающая о том, что открылась новая кондитерская. Стайлз заглянул через витрину на торты и пирожные, подумывая забежать сюда завтра в перерыве. В его кофейне тоже продавали выпечку, но таких сладостей не было. Сейчас кондитерская была закрыта, но Стайлз уже сейчас испытывал иррациональное желание сжевать чего–нибудь сладкого. Ну, ничего, потерпит до завтра, ничего с ним не случится.

На улице было относительно безлюдно для такого позднего времени суток. Стайлз хотел было сунуть в уши наушники и погрузиться в музыку, как сзади раздался сигнал клаксона и Стайлз оглянулся, посмотреть что происходит. Только вот через секунду ему к лицу приложили тряпку, пропитанную какой–то неприятно пахнущей жидкостью, и Стайлз закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в глубокий сон.

***  
– Что? Кейт в городе? – Айзек пролил молоко из пакета мимо миски с хлопьями.

– Кейт жива? – Питер так сильно сжал чашку, что та лопнула и разлетелась на осколки. Он поморщился и нагнулся собирать их. Вечерние новости еще никогда не были добрыми.

– Она будет выслеживать Стайлза. Решила, так будет проще добраться до альфы. И уничтожить всю стаю сразу, – Бойд сжал кулаки так, что кости захрустели. Он ненавидел приносить недобрые вести. 

– Кейт… Что? – Эрика почти вбежала на кухню, на ходу сдирая с себя резиновые перчатки. Чуткий слух оборотня уловил тревожные новости, и она прибежала, едва не бросив клиента с недоделанным рисунком. – Нет, не может быть! – она швырнула перчатки в мусорку.

– Дерек в курсе? Пусть срочно ищет Стайлза и привозит его сюда, – Питер склонился над столом, впиваясь пальцами в столешницу. Кошмар, преследовавший их, грозил повториться снова. Только на этот раз выжить у него может не получиться.

– Я пойду, найду его! – Эрика бросилась по коридору в сторону жилых комнат.

Дерек обнаружился в своей комнате. Из–за усиленной звукоизоляции он не слышал разговора на кухне, но тут же отбросил листки с рисунками, поднимаясь с кровати.

– Стайлз в опасности! – выпалила Эрика, стоя в дверях. – Нужно привезти его сюда, тут безопаснее.  
Дерек зарычал, чувствуя, как смещаются от трансформации суставы.

– Кейт вернулась? – когти полезли сами собой. Дерек прислушался к себе, закрыв глаза, попытался попробовать услышать состояние Стайлза. Ответом ему была тишина.

Эрика сочувствующе посмотрела и дотронулась до его плеча:

– Еще не поздно, так?

Дерек качнулся вперед и едва ли не упал, если бы не вовремя подоспевшие остальные члены стаи.

– Мы пойдем искать его. Мы с тобой, – произнес Питер. – Бойд уже подключил для поисков своих знакомых, скоро вычислят его месторасположение. – В телефоне Стайлза есть GPS, если его не выбросили, быстро найдем, где он. Я знаю, кто может нам помочь.

***

Стайлза разбудила льющаяся в лицо холодная вода. Он лежал на боку, с завязанными сзади руками, посреди какого–то склада. Он тут же вскинулся и набрал в легкие побольше воздуха, чтобы заорать и позвать на помощь.

– О, смотрю, ты очнулся. Не кричи, детка, не трать силы, все равно тебя никто не услышит, – раздался женский голос откуда–то сверху.

Стайлз кое–как перевернулся на спину и задрал голову вверх, фокусируясь и ища своего невидимого собеседника. Над ним склонилась женщина в черной кожаной куртке и высоких военных ботинках. Светлые волосы были перевязаны резинкой, глаза настороженно следили за его движениями.

– Что вам нужно? – удушено выдохнул Стайлз. Голос не слушался, в горле саднило от жажды, будто ему песка в рот насыпали. Он сосредоточенно думал, где успел накосячить, чтобы его похитили. Совсем как в боевиках, которые он иногда посматривал с отцом. Только на этот раз это было не кино. Стайлз прислушался к ощущениям, кажется, все кости были целы. Только пара ссадин на руке, видимо, от падения содралась кожа. Да и бить его вроде как не собирались.

– Что мне нужно? Э, нет, малыш. На этот вопрос ты ответишь сам, пока я буду рассказывать тебе сказку. Ты ведь любишь сказки, да? – женщина выпрямилась и отбросила пустую бутылку в сторону. Тут Стайлз заметил, что у нее на плече висит конструкция, смутно напоминающая арбалет. Вспомнив о вопросе, он поспешно кивнул, и снова перевернулся, пытаясь найти положение, чтобы рукам было не так больно. 

– Жила–была девочка и любила она ходить гулять по лесу. И один раз наткнулась на волчье логово. Волки не тронули девочку и отпустили ее. А когда девочка привела познакомиться с волками своего братика и маму с папой, волки зачем–то укусили ее маму. И тогда папа девочки взял в руки ружье и решил перебить всех волков. Он разыскал себе помощников. А пока длились его поиски, он узнал, что есть такой Кодекс, который не позволяет убивать волков просто так. И тогда отец решил создать свой Кодекс и поступать согласно его правилам.

Стайлз нахмурился:

– Из вас хреновый рассказчик выходит. Почему бы вам не рассказать все без идиотских сказок?

Женщина тут же с размаху ударила его носком ботинка в бок, Стайлз едва успел увернуться, чтобы смягчить удар. Он глухо охнул и замолчал, пережидая, пока утихнет боль, тихо ругаясь.

– Сейчас девочка выросла и узнала, что с ее матерью встретился пришлый на чужую территорию чокнутый Альфа и стая волков оказалась невиновной. Оказалось, что у того Альфы погибла пара. Знаешь, что бывает, если пара умирает? – Кейт недобро улыбнулась. – Они ведь не рассказали тебе всего, да? Знай, мальчик, бегающий с волками, если убить пару – можно ослабить Альфу. А если убить Альфу – поймать остальную стаю уже не проблема. Они беспомощны, как слепые щенки. Мы – охотники. Мы убиваем оборотней, которые нарушают наш Кодекс. Согласно старому Кодексу, мы не имели права убивать до тех пор, пока оборотень не убил кого–то, но тех, кто пострадал от лап волка и не был отомщен – нас оказалось слишком много. И мы придумали свой Кодекс. По которому оборотни подлежат медленному истреблению.

Стайлз поежился от эха, с которым говорила женщина. Он уже начал сомневаться в ее вменяемости, едва она отшатнулась от него и вскинула руки в воздух, обращаясь к кому–то сверху:

– Волчий бог устал вас любить, сумеречные твари! – крикнула она.

– Что тебе сделал Дерек и его стая? – с трудом проговорил Стайлз, пытаясь размять затекшие руки. Он кое–как сел, прислонившись спиной к деревянному ящику, и снова огляделся. Такое ощущение, что вокруг не было никого, и эта тишина пугала. Стайлз мысленно позвал Дерека, слабо надеясь, что его найдут. Они бы могли найти его по запаху, но вокруг пахло какими–то химикатами, и его запах явно бы затерялся среди них. Тут Стайлз вспомнил, что в телефоне включен GPS и возможно его найдут так, если кто–то из стаи додумается вспомнить про такой сигнал.

– Скорее Дерек сделал что–то тебе, – Кейт наклонила голову и с интересом начала разглядывать Стайлза. Словно в первый раз его увидела. – Держу пари, тебе не рассказали всей истории.

– Какой еще всей истории? Я знаю только то, что они оборотни и раньше жили в Бэйкон Хиллз, – Стайлз лихорадочно облизал губы, чувствуя как недр души поднимается странное волнение. Словно ему и в правду не рассказали что–то самое главное.

– Наши родители дружили, когда Дерек и я были маленькими. Тобой была беременна Эмма. В семейке Хейлов была чокнутая, местная предсказательница по имени Линси. Она–то и нагадала его матери, что их семью ждет беда. И беду в дом принесет друг. И чтобы предотвратить беду, нужно было разлучить Дерека с его парой. Талия приняла нелегкое решение отсрочить неизбежное и сделать так, чтоб ни пара, ни Дерек, не узнали друг друга, – Кейт внимательно посмотрела на Стайлза. – Скажи–ка, с тобой все было в порядке? Не было никаких отклонений в развитии?

Стайлз внутренне сжался. Он не любил упоминания о собственной матери, ведь он почти ее не помнил. Да и что за отклонения имеет в виду Кейт? Да, у него был СДВГ, но с памятью все было прекрасно. Он без проблем усваивал школьную программу, ему легко давались тренировки по лакроссу, но что–то было не так.

– Я не помню, чтобы общался с кем–то из Хейлов раньше, – растерянно проговорил он. У него был Скотт и пара школьных друзей. Он не помнил, чтобы ходил в лес и искал кого–то. 

– Сколько лет тебе было, когда СДВГ отступил? – Кейт явно была неплохо осведомлена о его жизни. – Если не ошибаюсь, лет десять? Дереку было шестнадцать, когда я приготовила жаркое из всей его семейки. И залегла на дно.

Стайлза затошнило, и он поспешно запрокинул вверх голову, в попытке унять накатившую тошноту. Тогда же он и нащупал связанными руками торчащий из–под ящика заостренный кусок металлической арматуры.

– А теперь по какой–то странной случайности выясняется, что вы с Дереком встретились, но, к счастью, не узнаете друг друга. Что значительно облегчает мне задачу, – женщина сняла с плеча арбалет и пробно прицелилась в сторону входа.

– И ты собираешься убить меня, а потом прикончишь беспомощного Дерека? Он будет легкой добычей, – на всякий случай уточнил Стайлз. Он вдруг почувствовал, как запульсировал внутри комок и как быстро забилось в горле его сердце. Так громко, что он даже испугался, что Кейт услышит и все закончится прежде, чем ему придут на помощь. Дерек придет, он чувствовал это как никогда остро. Сердце грозилось проломить ребра изнутри. Нужно было только потянуть время. 

– Именно. Там снаружи моя маленькая армия, – Кейт указала на массивные двери, – склад оцеплен и нас достаточно, чтобы устранить слабого Альфу и его стаю.

Стайлз фыркнул и снова передвинулся, допиливая веревки.

– И ты думаешь, твой план идеален?

Кейт не успела ответить. Двери с грохотом распахнулись, и петли жалобно скрипнули. Внутрь ввалился измазанный в крови Дерек и тяжело привалился к стене.

– А вот и главный гость сегодняшней сказки! – Кейт метнулась вперед, на ходу выпуская двойную стрелу, целясь в грудную клетку. 

Дерек перехватил одну стрелу, а вторая впилась ему в бок сквозь футболку. Он зарычал, выпуская ее, обжегшись. Его ладони тут же воспалились и он начал тереть руки о джинсы. А потом он упал на колени и схватился рукой за поврежденный бок. По грязной серой футболке потекла черная отравленная кровь.

Кейт захохотала и потянулась за еще одной стрелой: 

– Волчий аконит, двойная порция. Забыл уже, как это – гореть заживо, а, Дерек? 

Стайлз понял, что это его шанс. Сейчас или никогда. Ударить сейчас или же позволить кому–то унести часть твоей жизни. Он встряхнул руками, проверяя, как они двигаются, и бросился на Кейт, запрыгивая сзади и перехватывая ее руки. Кейт была отлично подготовлена и тут же попыталась скинуть его, ударив локтем в солнечное сплетение. 

– Дерек, уходи!

Стайлзу удалось вывернуть ей запястья и повалить на землю. Кажется, то, что Стайлз выпутается, не входило в ее планы. Кейт ожесточенно лягалась и пыталась скинуть с себя Стайлза и ей это удалось. Стайлз только успел вовремя ударить ее в живот, когда почувствовал, как ее руки сомкнулись на его шее и сжали. Он отталкивал ее запястья и снова толкнул ее ногой, сбрасывая с себя. Она откатилась назад и быстро вытащила пистолет. Стайлз зажмурился в ожидании.  
Но все решил прогремевший выстрел. Кейт покачнулась и выронила пистолет. Стайлз отмер и попятился ползком назад. Дерек лежал на полу без сознания, а в дверях стоял незнакомый мужчина. Он опустил пистолет и потрогал руку Дерека, проверяя пульс.

– Крис! Ты все испортил! – Кейт заорала, держась за простреленное плечо.

– Ты нарушила Кодекс, Кейт! И попалась на такой мелочи, – мужчина повертел в руке телефон Стайлза, выключая его окончательно.

– Я твоя сестра, мы должны сражаться вместе! – истерично закричала Кейт, смотря как медленно Крис приближается к ней, снова вскидывая пистолет.

– Уходите, – небрежно он бросил через плечо Стайлзу. – Я разберусь с ней.

Стайлз быстро вскочил на ноги и подбежал к Дереку. Тот все еще был без сознания и Стайлз, взвалив его на себя, потащил наружу. 

То, что снаружи его ждал массовое побоище – было мягко сказано. Эрика отделилась от толпы и подбежала к ним и забрала у него Дерека, без особых усилий таща его к джипу.

– Все в порядке? – она принюхалась, глядя на Стайлза. Он кивнул. – Дерека нужно отвезти к Дитону, это наш местный доктор. Яд из стрел нужно вывести, – девушка осторожно уложила безжизненно лежащего Дерека на заднее сидение и сама уселась за руль.

Стайлз увидел, как загружаются в потрепанный Форд Питер, Айзек и Бойд и сам влез на переднее сидение, пристегиваясь из последних сил. Оказавшись в относительной безопасности, Стайлз вдруг понял, что может слышать и видеть Дерека. Будто с его картины мира сполз серый морок. Глаза открылись и слух обострился. Только от нервного перенапряжения у него села внутренняя батарейка, и он закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в темную воду.

***

Дерек на пробу пошевелил рукой и только потом открыл глаза.

– Ну, привет что ли. Меня зовут Стайлз и мы с тобой когда–то ну эм… Типа запечатлились. Это глупо звучит, но, к сожалению, это все правда, – тут же затараторили откуда–то сбоку.

Стайлз. Ну, конечно же.

– Ты как? Знаешь, сколько кровищи из тебя вытекло там в машине? О-о, целая лужа! А потом ты неделю провалялся в бессознательном состоянии. Дитон приходил сюда каждый день и лечил нас обоих.

Стайлз покачался из стороны в сторону и потом подлез к Дереку под бок, точно зная, что его не оттолкнут. Тот и правда поднял руку и устроил ее на спине Стайлза, осторожно поглаживая сквозь футболку.

– Ты… знаешь, как все было? – слова давались с трудом, горло саднило и Стайлз, будто учуяв, потянулся и взял с прикроватного столика стакан с водой и поднес к губам Дерека. Он облизал губы и принялся жадно пить.

– Да… Мама была на последнем месяце, а ты попросил попозировать тебе. А потом случилась неприятность с женой Джерарда Арджента. Мне Кейт рассказала, – со вздохом добавил Стайлз, забирая пустой стакан. – Поверить не могу, что это все – моя жизнь.

– Эй, это и моя жизнь тоже, – Дерек легко шлепнул Стайлза по заднице и тот ойкнул, только прижимаясь к Дереку ближе.

– Я тут подумал… Я ведь тебя совсем не знаю. Кто ты сейчас и что тебе нравится, – Стайлз снова вздохнул и заглянул Дереку в лицо. – Но я совсем не против познакомиться поближе. Заново, – он потянулся вверх и прижался губами к сухим теплым губам Дерека. Дерек тут же приоткрыл рот, отвечая на поцелуй, и даже попытался сбросить с себя одеяло и перелечь на Стайлза, чтоб было удобнее его целовать, но сил все еще было недостаточно.

– Я неплохо рисую татуировки и люблю чинить машины. И еще я бросил университет, потому что мне было неинтересно изучать человеческие законы, – хрипло сказал Дерек, приподнимая одеяло и накидывая его на Стайлза. 

Стайлз тут же юркнул под теплое одеяло и облапил Дерека, закидывая на него ногу.

– Ты мне обещал татуировку. Оригинальную! – заметил Стайлз как бы, между прочим.

– Я уже нарисовал эскиз. Но тут кого–то выкрали и все обломилось.

– О-о, я слышу сарказм или мне кажется? – Стайлз поерзал на месте. – Кстати, а твоих клиентов не смущало, что им бил татуировки человек, на котором нет ни одной татуировки? Ты как сапожник без сапог.

В ответ Дерек скинул с себя Стайлза и перекатился на живот, задирая на себе футболку, оголяя спину до лопаток.

– Вау. И что это значит? – Стайлз тут же полез обводить пальцами завитки трискелиона, Дерек только расслабленно задышал, снова переворачиваясь на спину.

– Символ Альфы, Беты и Омеги. Развитие, каждый омега может быть альфой, каждый альфа может снова опуститься до омеги. Цикличность.

– Как вы меня тогда нашли? Нью–Йорк такой огромный… – Стайлз снова устроился рядом, улегшись на вторую подушку.

– На Питера вышел Крис Арджент. Он давно разыскивал Кейт. Здесь даже охотники воюют между собой. А потом подключили владельцев склада, намекнули, что там завелись крысы. Знаешь, как здешние не любят чужаков? 

Стайлз понимающе кивнул.

– А я, значит, уже свой?

– Ты с нами. Ты часть стаи, – Дерек серьезно посмотрел на него. – Всегда ей был. Что такое? – просил он, почувствовав, как Стайлз как–то погрустнел.

– Кейт сказала, что убив пару, можно убить и самого оборотня. Получается, я твое слабое место, – невесело выдал Стайлз. Дерек выдохнул, прижимая его к себе, и дотронулся губами до виска.

– Наоборот. Когда Альфе есть за что драться, он становится сильнее. Даже если его парой оказывается человек.

Стайлз согласно кивнул и улегся на Дерека сверху, закрывая глаза. Когда–нибудь он полностью поймет всю эту волчью философию.

ЭПИЛОГ:

 

Стайлз подрагивал в предвкушении. Дерек показал ему лист с эскизом его будущей татуировки, объяснил, что значит каждый прорисованный символ, но Стайлз тут же полез гуглить, что же на самом деле такое эти защитные мандалы. Полученная информация ему пришлась по вкусу. Да и место, которое Дерек предложил для нанесения рисунка, тоже понравилось сразу. 

Только вот Стайлз сам никогда не думал, что когда–нибудь согласится сделать огромную по его меркам татуировку на своем теле. На других людях ему нравилось смотреть картинки. Ему нравились рисунки на руках и некоторых видимых частях тела у Эрики, нравились нарисованные планеты и космическая галактика на Питере, а охрененно красивая биомеханика у Айзека на обеих руках так и вовсе заставляла подбирать челюсть.

Но то, что татуировку согласился делать сам Дерек, а не отправил с рисунком к Питеру, заставляло его внутренне трепетать. Он поднимался по лестнице, прижимая к себе листок с рисунком.

Эрика встретила его в салоне.

– Дерек во второй комнате, – она указала на дверь, попутно выключая ноутбук и собирая листы с заготовками, явно собираясь уходить. – Закроете тут все потом, клиентов на сегодня больше не будет, ты последний, – она так недобро улыбнулась и подмигнула ему, что Стайлз невольно покраснел.

– Я за татуировкой пришел! – заоправдывался он. Нет, ну серьезно, о чем Эрика думает!

– Да-а, только после Питера и его клиенток приходится дезинфицировать всю комнату. Дышать невозможно! – Эрика смешно сморщила нос и помахала рукой перед лицом. Стайлз предпочел не вдумываться, что именно она имеет в виду, и шагнул в сторону комнаты с цифрой 2. 

Дверь была не заперта. Дерек уже был внутри и готовился. Стайлз остановился в дверях и смущенно улыбнулся:

– Привет.

– Привет. Проходи, раздевайся и ложись, – Дерек кивнул на достаточно широкую кушетку, покрытую полиэтиленом. Стайлз послушно снял с себя толстовку вместе с футболкой и, неловко потоптавшись, подошел к кушетке, присаживаясь с краю.  
Дерек отвлекся от своего процесса и посмотрел на него:

– Тут работы на несколько часов, ложись так, чтоб удобно было. Сидеть не нужно.

Стайлз оглядел разложенные рядом с кушеткой инструменты и особенно заинтересовался иглами разной толщины и размера.

– Ого, ты так выложил все эти штуки, будто собрался меня разрезать и сожрать по правилам этикета, – он нервно хмыкнул и покосился на Дерека. Тот нахмурился и отставил в сторону банку с прозрачной вязкой жидкостью:

– Шуточки в стиле «Кто не смеялся – тот Хейл»? Ты зачем сюда пришел, а? 

Стайлз быстро улегся на живот на кушетку и сложил перед собой руки. Лежать было достаточно удобно, но все же долго он так не выдержит.

– Я могу обрисовать только контуры, а потом постепенно добить все остальное, – предупредил Дерек. – Это на случай, если устанешь терпеть за сегодня.

– Я никуда не спешу, так что можно ориентироваться в процессе, – Стайлз оглянулся на Дерека и приподнялся на локтях. – Я бы хотел посмотреть за процессом, но, увы.

– Ничего необычного тут нет.

Дерек вытащил перчатки и осторожно надел их на руки. Он быстро перенес копиркой рисунок на спину. Затем отвинтил крышку от большой банки и начал смазывать спину Стайлза, мягко массируя напряженно сведенные лопатки. Тот тут же заерзал на месте.

– Холодно!

– Да что ты такой капризный? Не нравится – вали отсюда, – терпение у Дерека в отношении Стайлза было безграничным. Но процесс нанесения татуировки был своего рода медитацией и Стайлз откровенно мешал.  
Дерек вставил иголки в контурную машинку, и уже было приготовился к основному процессу, как Стайлз снова повернулся и хитро посмотрел на него:

– А потом будут обнимашки?

– Будут, Стайлз, черт подери! – он с силой шлепнул Стайлза по заднице. Тот еще раз дернулся и затих, давая Дереку спокойно приступить к работе.

 

Стайлз только поскуливал от легкой боли, когда Дерек добивал последние блики и тени на морде волка. Результат ему нравился. Стайлз мужественно стерпел все, и одними контурами они не ограничились. Только пришлось два раза прерваться на кормежку: у Стайлза на нервной почве разыгрался аппетит, и Дерек два раза бегал разогревать пиццу из морозилки. И за оба раза Стайлз его ругал, что он ест всякую дрянь, хоть он и оборотень и с ним ничего не случится.

– Готово, – оповестил Дерек, отодвигаясь и стирая салфеткой последние выступившие капли крови. – Сейчас я смажу все мазью и замотаю пищевой пленкой. Пару дней придется тебе поспать на животе.

Когда все было готово, Стайлз сполз на пол и встал на ноги, пошатываясь. Пленка неприятно прилипала к телу и от прохладного воздуха Стайлз покрылся гусиной кожей. Дерек придирчиво осмотрел его и велел идти в комнату и ложиться, раз уж тот так валился с ног от усталости, а сам остался навести порядок и убрать за собой.

В комнате пахло свежей кровью. Стайлз валялся на кровати, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, явно не спал. Дерек захлопнул за собой дверь и, не включая свет, разделся и улегся рядом на одеяло.

– Как думаешь, Полли сильно огорчился, что я уволился? – устало пробормотал Стайлз.

– Я думаю, сейчас его заботят другие вещи.

Стайлз на стал спрашивать какие именно, а подкатился к Дереку и устроился рядом с ним. Дерек приподнялся и посмотрел на расслабленного сонного Стайлза. Тот пошевелился, повернул голову в его сторону. Даже в темноте в его глазах можно было рассмотреть, что ему явно неймется.

– Чувак, может пора дойти до второй базы?

Ну, конечно же. Вместе с металлическим привкусом крови, Дерек явственно ощутил мускусный запах возбуждения. Стайлзу было неловко об этом просить первому, а Дерек сам решил не напрашиваться. Они так бы и ограничивались далеко идущим петтингом и минетами, если бы не сегодняшний вечер.

Стайлз уселся на кровати и потом залез на Дерека, устраиваясь сверху. Пленка, обмотанная вокруг его торса, поблескивала и шуршала в темноте, но Дерек неотрывно смотрел Стайлзу в глаза. Гипнотизируя и молча спрашивая, точно ли хочет продолжения. Собственный член уже вовсю рвался на подвиги, Стайлз тоже ерзал, подстегиваемый не проходящим адреналиновым желанием. Этого Дерек не учел. Значит, метод соблазнения, разработанный дядей Питером все–таки работал.

Стайлз хныкнул, наваливаясь сверху, и прижался бедрами к Дереку, и склонился над ним, ища губами его губы. Дерек тихо зарычал, прихватывая зубами губы Стайлза, но вовремя одернул себя.

– Давай… – выдохнул Стайлз и полез стаскивать с Дерека боксеры. Из своих он уже выпутался и уселся на кровати, выжидающе смотря. – Как мне лечь?

– Лучше встань на колени и локти, – Дерека самого потряхивало от осознания того, что сейчас произойдет. 

Стайлз послушно перевернулся и встал, прогибая спину и утыкаясь лицом в подушки. Дерек тут же встал над ним, обвивая его руками под животом и поднимая выше. Он повернул голову, и Дерек коротко поцеловал его в губы, и провел кончиком носа вниз, через скулу вниз, к шее, наслаждаясь запахом желания, насквозь пропитавшем Стайлза. И сжал зубами кожу на его шее сзади, помечая. Стайлз снова прогнулся и наклонился, увлекая Дерека за собой. Тот прижался членом к округлым ягодицам и толкнулся, придерживая его бедра одной рукой. Член скользнул между ягодиц и прошелся по горячей дырке. Стайлз шумно задышал, снова заерзав.

– Там в тумбочке…

В тумбочке был целый арсенал. Дерек сам покупал, на всякий случай. Не хотел торопить события, но Стайлз решил все сделать за него.

Отщелкнув крышку тюбика со смазкой, он выдавил немного на пальцы и растер, согревая субстанцию. И дотронулся влажными пальцами до узкой дырки, осторожно вставляя пальцы внутрь. Пальцы на удивление входили достаточно легко.

– Не буду требовать объяснений, но… – он резко вогнал пальцы в податливое тело, и Стайлза буквально подбросило на месте: Дерек нашел правильную точку.

– Я готовился! Я читал, что у тебя там должен быть узел и что… ай! – он взвыл, когда Дерек бесцеремонно дернул его на себя, прогибая еще больше, и встал за ним, деловито смазывая свой член.

– Готовился он… – рыкнул он, толкаясь внутрь членом. Стайлз плотно облёк его собой и, не выдержав, со стоном упал на кровать. Дерек сразу задвигался, не давая привыкнуть. Волку было мало. Волк чувствовал, насколько хрупка его пара, чтобы вгрызаться в ее загривок и таскать по всей кровати или втрахивать в матрас. И держался, позволяя человеку держать себя на поводке, не подпуская к паре близко. Еще не время.

– О боже! – стонал Стайлз, подмахивая бедрами, силясь встать и упереться на локти. Но Дерек был таким тяжелым, хоть и осторожничал, не укладываясь полностью, щадя его раненую татуировкой спину. Дерек рычал ему на ухо, и Стайлзу казалось, что он даже слышал, как клацают над ухом зубы волка. Он дернулся последний раз и кончил, сжимая Дерека в себе, утаскивая его за собой.

Дерек вцепился короткими человеческими ногтями в бледное бедро и принялся дотрахивать его, закусывая губу, концентрируясь на удержании контроля над волком. Тому было по вкусу, как сладко кончила под ним его пара и как хочется вставить ей еще раз. Чтобы по–настоящему было, с узлом. Наконец человек сдался и со всхлипом кончил, продолжая двигаться, продляя удовольствие. Волк отступил, сыто сворачиваясь в углу, давая контроль человеку.

– Вау, – на выдохе произнес Стайлз. Ему лениво было вставать и идти в душ. Лежать придавленным тяжелым жарким телом Дерека было слишком хорошо. Тело особенно не протестовало. Только пленка, обмотанная вокруг груди, грозилась от пота сползти вниз. Кажется, Стайлза даже не беспокоило то, что в него только что кончил оборотень.

Дерек сверху пошевелился, взлохматил дыханием волосы на затылке Стайлза и нехотя перекатился на спину, притягивая Стайлза к себе.

– Вау, – Дерек согласно выдохнул и уткнулся лицом в волосы Стайлза.

– Значит, теперь я ваш стайный тотем?– тому явно не лежалось спокойно и хотелось поболтать. – Или нет, только не говори, что я теперь твоя самка! Или я уже считаюсь мамочкой стаи по умолчанию?

Дерек накрыл лицо ладонью и мысленно пообещал себе в следующий раз затрахать Стайлза до такой степени, чтобы у того не осталось сил на треп после секса.

– Ты моя пара. И все.

– И все? А бонусы какие–то мне положены? – Стайлз привстал на локте и посмотрел на Дерека, притворно разочарованно надув губы. 

– Каких бонусов ты хочешь? – Дереку хотелось спать.

– Ну, там, регенерация, плюс сто к харизме… – Стайлз все не унимался.

– Я могу укусить тебя. Только ты можешь сдохнуть, или стать бракованным оборотнем. Мы их называем «канима», – сквозь сон проговорил Дерек.

– Быть бракованным вуки? Фу.

Дерек хмыкнул и погреб Стайлза под бок, накрывая его с головой одеялом.

– Стайлз, еще одно слово и я перегрызу тебе горло.

– Какой ты романтичный!

– Какой есть. Привыкай.

Стайлз улегся, пригревшись рядом с теплым, как печка, Дереком. Что ж, ему предстояло все как следует обдумать. И он обязательно займется этим завтра. А то и послезавтра. И то, если только надумает выпустить Дерека из постели.

 

*- http://firepic.org/images/2013-04/18/t6ue6abdwmgf.jpg тату Стайлза


End file.
